Reencontros
by Mallu Neumann
Summary: Os personagens são alguns da Saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer e outros são meus. A história é totalmente original. Isabella foi para um lugar idílico localizado em um resort em Angra dos reis esperando tranquilidade para reavaliar sua carreira, sua relação e a sua vida até aquele momento. Edward também estava no mesmo lugar mas por motivos não muito diferentes.
1. Prologo

Prólogo

_Droga!_Pensei mordendo o lábio inferior. Através do espelho da penteadeira, olho para o peito do homem perfeito deitado na cama, subindo e descendo numa respiração regular de um sono profundo e me sinto terrívelmente culpada. E no mínimo covarde por estar saindo assim de fininho sem ao menos lhe dizer que preciso ir embora. Mesmo que tenhamos uma química quase perfeita, que possamos quase "ler" os pensamentos um do outro, eu agora hesitava em lhe contar todos os motivos pelos quais eu precisava voltar pra casa. Ando pelo quarto nas pontas dos pés, recolhendo tudo que deixei espalhado. _Eu deveria dizer a ele._ Eu penso novamente sentindo que o que estou fazendo é errado. Vou até o banheiro, abro a torneiro, molho o rosto e ao secar com a tolha disposta ao lado da pia, encaro o espelho e a mulher corada e feliz que me tornei. _Certo! Vou sim falar com ele, me explicar, me despedir, dizer que foram 4 semanas mágicas mas que eu preciso acordar agora. _Tomei minha decisão. Volto para para o quarto, subo na cama devagar, engatinhado até aquele homem que agora eu amo mais do que tudo. Aqueles cabelos ruivos mais bagunçados que sempre, seu rosto de virando para mim, e para minha surpresa me agarra e me beija apaixonadamente:

– Fugindo de mim? Para onde estava indo toda vestidinha assim, hein? – Edward perguntou me encarando com aqueles olhos verdes num olhar que parecia desnudar até mesmo a minha alma.

– Eu estava voltando para meu quarto para pegar algumas coisas, afinal estamos aqui há dois dias trancados no seu quarto. – _Que mentirosa! _Grito em pensamento. Será que ele percebeu?

– Anda vai...Tira logo essas roupas e volta pra cá! – ele diz manhoso, enquanto beija meu pescoço de forma lânguida e eu me sinto mole e quase desisto do que tenho que fazer. Em seus braço eu sinto que tudo faz sentido, meu porto seguro.

– Humm...parece uma boa ideia meu anjo, mas preciso mesmo cuidar de ninharias, coisas femininas. – Disse isso beijando-o demoradamente como que para me despedir pois sabia que nunca mais o veria. Suspiro, agarrando-o, inspirando seu cheio mais uma vez, para me lembrar daquele cheiro de almiscar e homem que eu nunca tinha sentido antes mas agora era tão familiar, tão íntimo. – Já volto mesmo meu anjo, não se preocupe, tá legal? Descanse. – Beijo-o mais uma vez, olho em seus olhos e vejo algo de tão doce. _Ah meu amor! Sinto muito, muito mesmo. _Penso totalmente triste.

Levanto da cama devagar e Edward me acompanha com seus lindos olhos e seu olhar não deixando o meu e nenhum momento até que eu abrir a porta e sair. _Adeus meu amor!_


	2. Capítulo 1 - Um novo dia

Capítulo 1 – Um novo dia

_Meu Deus, como isso aqui é lindo! _Penso comigo mesmo, admirando a vista da praia particular do resort que escolhi para me hospedar em Angra dos Reis. Esse foi o mesmo hotel em que eu e meu "namorido" Jacob passamos a nossa lua-de-mel. _Jacob..._lembrei dele. O que é agora só distânciamento e frieza outrora apaixonados e cúmplices.

Não quero pensar nisso agora. Hoje, vou andar um pouco na areia, deixar que as ondas cubram meus pés de vez enquando, e sem pensar começo a brincar de fugir das ondas deixando que ás vezes ela me pegue. _Será que eles tem Pinã Colada naquele quiosque lá na frente da piscina?_ Ainda sorrindo com a brincadeira e com a ideia de pedir alguma coisa gelada e levemente alcoólica.

Enquando caminho para o quiosque percebo a presença de um homem incrívelmente charmoso, me olhando descaradamente, um pouco branco demais para essa praia mas nada que uns dias por aqui não resolva. Alto, ruivo? Sim, ruivo, mais precisamente um tom de bronze peculiar. E o corte de cabelo, se é que aquilo era um corte, deixava seus cabelos com um ar desgrenhado, despojado, sensual. Mas não pude ver seus olhos, escondidos em uns óculos Ray Ban modelo aviador. _Uau, que sexy! Estou até com calor..._É melhor eu parar de fantasiar feito uma adolescente de ensino médio. Sorrio com esse último pensamento e quando olho de lado para o Adonis Ruivo retribui o sorriso, acreditando que eu sorria para ele. _Deus, que lábios...ah, vermelhinhos em lindo contraste com aquela pele clara...Ui ui ui! _

– Meu anjo por favor, será que você poderia me preparar uma Pinã Colada no capricho, mas não tão forte? – Perguntei ao barman já me dirigindo para lado esquerdo do balcão um pouquinho só mais afastado do estranho extremamente lindo alí de pé recostado na pilastra de madeira do quiosque bebericando o que eu acho que é uma cerveja.

Dei graças a Deus por ter aprendido um português razoável na faculdade, não era 100% perfeito, com bastante sotaque mas eu consego me fazer entender e as pessoas se abrem mais para conversar e assim eu acabo conhecendo cada vez mais os locais e também outros turistas. Adoro me comunicar. Faz um bem imensurável para minha profissão de Promotora de eventos. Logo começo um papo animado com o barman, pois minha intenção foi perguntar sobre uma praia boa pra surfar e ele começou a dar um roteiro completo sobre o assunto.

Mesmo conversando, não deixo de sempre observar o charmoso estranho agora de costas pra mim. E mais fácil do que nunca de ser observado pois estava de costas e quieto. Como ele tem coragem de ficar só olhando para a praia sem entrar na água? Num dia lindo como hoje e num lugar lindo como esse. Como ainda quero aproveitar o dia e me inscrever na aula de dança de salão, alugar um prancha de surf e fazer uma massagem relaxante, me despeço do barman agradecendo pela atenção e digo a ele para deixar uma cerveja paga ao Adonis misterioso encostado na pilastra parecendo absorto em um universo particular. – Diga a ele, que isso é um incentivo meu para que ele tome coragem e entre na água da praia hoje, que está linda! – Eu sorrio e saio.

….

Depois de tudo resolvido, prancha alugada, aula paga por toda a semana, relaxo na banheira grande e cheia de óleos essenciais de verbena e flor de laranjeira. É o único perfume que pretendo usar hoje pois quero dançar muito no luau a beira da outra praia privada que rodeava o resort. No folder estava escrito que teria muitos ritmos latinos, inclusive muita música brasileira com banda contrada pelos organizadores do hotel.

Na frente do espelho, escovo meus cabelos que agora estão no tamanho médio um pouco abaixo dos ombros e hoje resolvo deixá-los cacheados, diferente do liso padrão que sempre uso no meu escritório e no meu dia a dia em Los Angeles. Resolvo usar um batom entre o vermelho vivo e o vermelho sangue, uma sombra discreta porém que realcem meus grandes olhos castanhos. Hoje não vou cobrir meu rosto com camadas espessas de maquiagem pois apagará o lindo bronzeado quase "brasileiro" que eu adquiri na praia.

Como escolhi sandálias rasteiras em tons de areia, minha bermuda bege num cumprimento nem revelador, nem comportado demais e a minha regata colada no corpo branca davam, em conjunto, uma informalidade mas sem perder a elegância. Brincos de argola prata vão dar o toque final.

Quando chego no salão coberto em formato de tenda, no palco, a banda toca um Reggae mais rápido e alegre e olho em volta para reparar que a tenda cobria não somente a pista de dança mas também a mesa de frios do lado esquerdo do palco mas bem longe da pista de dança e o bar ficava na praia em um quiosque, rodeados por pequenas mesas e cadeiras montado de forma exclusiva para essa festa, pelo menos foi o que pude perceber.

Me entrego aos poucos aos ritmos da banda, dançando mas para mim mesma do que pra qualquer outra pessoa. A cada cadência eu relaxo mais e as batidas do Reggae agora mais lento percorrem todo o meu corpo, mas sinto que algo me atrai para o lado do bar e das mesas e ainda dançando me viro, com os cabelos caindo como cascatas sobre os meus ombros, de repente entendo o porquê da necessidade de olhar extamente para aquele ponto, pois o charmoso Adonis ruivo estava me encarando, prendendo o meu olhar no seu. Mesmo a certa distância, aquele olhar era poderoso e eu me senti nua. E apesar disso, não me sinto constrangida.

No instante seguinte, um rapaz estranho, começa a se aproximar dançando, num claro sinal de que queria dançar comigo e coladinho ainda por cima. Finjo que não estou percebendo e vou me afastando aos poucos e quando ele me segue, eu resolvo que é hora de ir até o bar pedir algo gelado pra beber. Dessa vez acho que vou pedir um cuba libre. Andando de forma lenta, consciente de que o charmoso estranho está me olhando, mas não olho para ele. E como sou uma eterna provocadora, no meu andar lento, eu insinuo um desafio a ele.

Para a minha surpresa, ao pedir meu cuba libre o barman disse que alguém tinha deixado pago uma pinã colada para mim. E claro que eu sabia que tinha sido aquele homem misterioso e lindo e quando me virei para direção onde ele estava sentado, tive outra surpresa e um sobresalto ao reparar que aquele homem lindo tinha caminhado na minha direção e agora estava bem perto. _Meu deus, que olhos! Duas esmeraldas lindas..._

– Mas eu não vou deixar recados para agradecer pela cerveja hoje na hora do almoço. – falou num tom baixo e amistoso, o dono da voz grave, fluida e olhos incrivelmente hipnotizantes.

– E funcionou? – eu disse de forma lenta, olhando nos olhos, e completei ao perceber que ele me olhava como se estivesse confuso. – O incentivo, eu quero dizer.

– Sim... Muito e depois de passar quase a tarde toda na praia, posso dizer que nasci outra vez. – disse o deus grego olhando diretamente para os meus olhos e depois descendo, pelo o que me pareceu 30 segundos, seu olhar para minha boca, voltando em seguida a fitar meus olhos. – Meu nome é Edward Cullen, muito prazer. – ele estende as mãos para mim.

– Isabella Swan. – eu digo apertando suas mãos grandes e macias, e sinto imediatamente um formigamento, algo como uma corrente elétrica, uma sensação boa, tão boa que não quero largá-la e nem ele por sinal, pois detém minha mão agora entre as suas enquanto me olha nos olhos de forma profunda como se estivesse vasculhando cada canto da minha mente. Mas sou a primeira a quebrar o encanto, lembro que não estamos sozinhos. – Podemos nos sentar em algum lugar? É que eu gostaria de descansar minhas pernas um pouco.

– Claro, por favor, vamos para a minha mesa. – ele indica a mesa onde estava antes de vir até a mim e vai caminhando até lá, eu o acompanho, nos sentamos, e ele leva a sua long neck até a boca de forma graciosa. – Isabella, você já fez aulas de dança antes ou aprendeu aqui nas aulas de dança do hotel?

Nossa, estou surpresa, pois ele andou perguntando sobre mim por aí, além de lindo é muito curioso. Eu dou um gole no meu drink, passo a língua nos lábios para remover vestígios de espuma sabendo que seus olhos me observam atentamente.

– Pra dizer a verdade, eu simpatizo muito com ritmos latinos, na minha faculdade fiz dois semestres com estudantes brasileiros e guatemaltecas e acabávamos saindo para todos os lugares para dançar.

– E onde fez faculdade? Aliás, me pergunto desde ontem, qual a sua nacionalidade, pois ouvi você falando português com as pessoas por aqui e hoje te ouço falando um inglês impecável comigo, confesso que estou confuso. – Edward pontua essa última frase com um sorriso lindo, um sorriso torto, seus olhos acompanham o sorriso mostrando que ele também sabia ser simpático.

– Fiz na Universidade da Califórnia em Berkeley e quando me formei, me mudei para Los Angeles mas sou da Flórida originalmente. Não consigo ficar muito longe do sol, olha só onde vim parar. – aponto para praia atrás de nós.

– Quase uma cigana. – ele sorri, passa mão direta nos cabelos, mas nem assim, eles deixam o aspecto desgrenhado. – Acho que você é o tipo de pessoa que não tem medo de mudanças. – _perigoso esse ruivo_. _Me fez falar sobre mim mas não revela nada sobre ele_. Olho pra ele, me enclinando mais um pouco em sua direção, pergunto de forma lenta para que ele olhe direto para meus lábios enquanto falo.

– E você? Sabe como é... – eu sorrio. – eu falo um pouco de mim, e você fala um pouco de você e assim caminha a humanidade... – os efeitos do alcool no meu organismo me dão mais coragem e atrevimento do que recomenda o juízo.

– E isso foi uma pergunta? – Edward responde com outra pergunta mal disfarçando um sorriso, na certa para me provocar. _Que sujeito liso! Mais liso que sabão molhado. _Eu penso quase exasperada.

– Bom... você é de onde? Onde estudou? Sabe dançar? Antes que responda, tenho mais 120 perguntas, mas posso organizá-las em forma de tópicos se preferir.

– Você é bem provocadora, não é mesmo? – e dando um sorriso torto, ele também está enclinado na minha direção, encostando na mesa onde repousa um dos braços enquanto a outra brinca com o cinzeiro que estava no centro da mesa e que ele não está usando para o meu alívio. – Sou de Chicago, que é onde vivo até hoje mas já estive em diversos lugares do mundo. Me formei na Universidade de Chicago em Hyde Park. E gosto muito de dançar mas não tenho muitos conhecimentos em música latina, devo admitir. – e então ele faz uma expressão exagerada de arrependimento só para me fazer sorrir e consegue. – E então o que você faz quando não está causando torcicolos por aí ou... jogando seu charme? – Edward sorri e me desarma. Decido responder de forma séria.

– Me formei em Relações públicas mas hoje sou Promotora de eventos e tenho uma pequena empresa nessa área. – Tiro um cartão de visitas do bolso e entrego a ele, que lê rapidamente e o coloca no próprio bolso. – Qual seria o melhor lugar do mundo para uma Promotora de eventos senão Los Angeles? Sabe Edward, sou uma vendedora e empresária. Se eu não seduzir o universo, como acha que vou conseguir o que quero? Todos precisam viver e os meus meios são essses. – e dou um gole final na minha pinã colada que já não tem mais gelo. – Eu sou uma mulher muito bem resolvida com a minha sensualidade. Não tenho medo dela.

– Olha que interessante, eu também não! – ele me dá uma piscadela e levanta me estendendo uma de suas mãos. – Tá a fim de me mostrar essa sensualidade toda na pista de dança?

– Claro! – eu sorrio e seguro sua mão sendo conduzida até a pista onde ele me rodopia até chegarmos no centro onde a música fervia e os casais dançavam freneticamente.

Começamos com Ska e preciso admitir que ele é um bom dançarino, foi muito fácil dançar com ele, e me esquecer do tempo. Logo dançamos algo mais lento, ficamos mais próximos, olhos nos olhos. Ambos tentamos ler a mente um do outro. Estamos curiosos e sedentos, excitados, totalmente envolvidos. A pista está cheia, mas a única coisa de que me dou conta são suas mãos no meu corpo, ora nas minhas costas, ora passeando pela lateral até as pernas causando-me arrepios. Nossos lábios quase unidos, logo em seguida, Edward afunda seu rosto em meu pescoço roçando seu nariz e boca da clavícula até minha orelha esquerda e diz num murmúrio que pra mim foi muito claro.

– Porque tenho a nítida sensação de que isso é muito familiar? – e beija o lóbulo de minha orelha bem de leve, uma carícia que me arrepia inteira.

E eu concordo mentalmente, eu me sinto da mesma forma, tanto que nem consigo me sentir culpada por estar aqui, nesta pista de dança com esse homem estranho, mas familiar de algum jeito. Um homem que eu não conheço mais do que uma noite e não consigo me controlar em sua presença. Penso em um clichê feito "Atração fatal", mas é dessa maneira que me sinto. Noto que nem estamos mais dançando e nem a música eu consigo ouvir, pois estamos ofegantes os dois. Eu ouço apenas o som da minha respiração e vejo duas esmeraldas brilhantes tentando vaculhar a minha alma enquanto me encaram. Estou totalmente alheia as outras pessoas na pista. Estamos os dois envoltos na bruma do desejo.

_Ei! Espere um pouco Isabella! E o Jake?_ Penso, num instante de lucidez, enquanto ele se aproxima para me beijar. Aliás vários pensamentos me ocorrem agora, tipo o motivo dessa viagem, meu trabalho e minha vida estagnada.

– Desculpe. – eu digo olhando o meu pequeno relógio. – Está ficando bem tarde e eu preciso levantar cedo amanhã pra surfar.

Vejo em seu rosto um traço de desapontamento, mas ele logo se recupera abrindo um lindo sorriso e diz tocando em meu ombro para me indicar o caminho de volta ao hotel e aos quartos.

– Eu também tenho programação para amanhã cedo. – e me puxando de leve para que eu o acompanhasse. E logo esclarece quando percebe minha expressão especulativa. – Mergulho! É algo que eu desejo fazer desde que cheguei aqui.

– Ah é? Então me conta, o que mais você faz quando não está sendo galante e misterioso por aí? – e sorrindo o encaro devolvendo o gracejo que ele me fez quando ainda estávamos na mesa.

– Agora você me pegou. – diz em tom de brincadeira, colocando a mão sobre o lado esquerdo do peito de forma dramática. – Você descobriu todas as minhas qualidades. – e sorrindo completou. – Como vou mantê-la interessada sem minhas principais artimanhas?

_Liso, liso, liso! _Digo para mim mesma outra vez. Eu deveria estar irritada com esse seu jeito escorregadio de ser mas não acredito que alguém consiga ter raiva desse homem. Agora olhando em volta, percebo que já estamos no sagão da entrada principal do hotel novamente. Eu estava tão ocupada observando cada detalhe no rosto perfeito de Edward que nem vi por onde caminhei. Ao entrarmos no elevador, depois de eu apertar o botão 6 do meu andar, vejo que ele aperta o número 5.

– Mas não acho que precise de artimanhas para manter uma mulher interessada. – e para minha surpresa, Edward pega minha mão e a detem por alguns segundos.

– Para um tipo especial de mulher, um tipo raro, essa é a única maneira. – ele beija minha mão e sai do elevador no andar de seu quarto mas diz antes da porta fechar. – Boa noite Isabella!

_Ele sempre tem que ter a última palavra em tudo. _Esse homem lindo com ar de Don Juan, mesmo que tivesse apenas um terço desse charme, já me faria perder completamente o fio da meada. Com ele eu me esqueço do mundo inteiro, de quem sou e até do homem com que eu dividia a minha vida e meu apartamento há 6 anos. Mas a estratégia dele funciona, afinal não consigo parar de me perguntar quem é esse Edward Cullen, que em menos de 24 horas, mexeu comigo de uma maneira tão intensa.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Devolva minha sanidade

Capítulo 2 – Devolva minha sanidade

Preciso de um minuto para me recuperar daquela voz dizendo o meu nome de forma tão fluida. Sentada na cama, ainda consigo me arrepiar de lembrar daqueles lábios naturalmente vermelhos, da pele levemente corada pelo sol delicioso desse lugar, e os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi na vida. Certamente, esse homem é uma tentação enviada só para me testar. Me provocando e me fazendo esquecer de tudo. _Mas Bella, você não veio até aqui para se distanciar dos problemas e assim poder tomar decisões justas? _Com esse último pensamento, inevitávelmente penso no meu apartamento, nos meus amigos, trabalho e em Jacob. E uma coisa que nunca fiz, foi mentir para mim mesma. Não posso continuar com essa relação, pelo menos do jeito que está. Se continuar junto com Jacob, vamos nos magoar mutuamente e depois nos odiar.

_Mas se eu me envolver com o adonis onírico, com certeza o Jacob vai me odiar_. De qualquer forma ele vai me odiar mesmo que eu não me envolva com ninguém. Se eu me interessei por outro homem depois de 6 anos junto de Jacob, isso quer dizer muita coisa. Quer dizer que não existem mais aqueles sentimentos que me aproximaram de Jacob no início. Não existe paixão, não existe amor... É melhor não ser tão taxativa, afinal eu tenho quase um mês de férias e estadia paga nesse hotel. O que não vai me faltar vai ser tempo para pensar.

Vou para a banheira e abro a torneira, enquanto a água vai caindo, eu adiciono meu sabonete líquido de verbena e óleo de mesma fragância. Só um banho, mesmo passando da meia noite, pode me fazer relaxar e ter um sono tranquilo.

Quando finalmente me deito na cama, limpa e relaxada, fecho os olhos e imediatamente adormeço. E então sinto umas mãos percorrendo a extensão da cintura até as nadegas detendo-se lá e me apertando. Lábios beijando o meu pescoço e ombros. _Será que isso é real? _Me viro tanteando a cama e encontros um par de olhos verdes me olhando intensamente, e então se tempo de protestar, sua boca se apossa da minha com beijos urgentes. _O que Edward está fazendo aqui?_ Suas mãos descem a primeira alça da minha camisola, a outra mão se encaminha para minha calcinha e sua boa abandona a minha apenas para pousar em meu seio esquerdo, sugando-o lentamente. _Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Com certeza é um sonho!_

E então acordo e sento na cama ofegante. Era mesmo um sonho. Será que o calor desse lugar está mexendo tanto com a minha cabeça ao ponto de me enlouquecer? Estou louca, só pode.

No mesmo instante em que me dou conta do sonho que me deixou molhada e louca, a realidade me atinge e logo me estico até o criado mudo e olho para meu relógio de pulso que deixei alí quando cheguei. Três e vinta da manhã. _Droga! _Preciso de um banho frio, um banho de ducha só para aquietar minha mente. Já sei o que Edward é, ele é um feiticeiro! Ele anda por aí enfeitiçando mulheres por pura diversão. Ou o problema pode ser que eu esteja apenas carente e qualquer homem no mínimo interessante possa exercer um fascínio sobre mim inexplicável.

De manhã, as oito, eu já estava no mar sobre a minha prancha. Junto comigo se encontravam outros surfistas, inclusive outras mulheres como eu. Aquelas águas claras, ondas perfeitas, e eu sentindo toda ondulação das águas se agitando, num vai e vem gostoso.

Fecho os olhos por um instante apenas feliz por sentir os raios de sol na minha pelo como uma carícia e então escuto uma voz masculina forte e viril bem perto, tanto que tenho que colocar minha mão sobre a testa para proteger da luz do sol ao olhar na direção da voz:

– Aqui é um lugar muito bom mais pra meditar do que pra surfar, não acha? – e então rapaz sorriu revelando dentres brancos que constratavam com sua pele corada de sol.

– É, eu estava pensando o mesmo! Meditar aqui é tão fácil que a gente até se esquece de pegar uma onda ou outra. – Nossa! O rapaz tinha olhos azuis chamativos. Mas eu não conseguia tirar Edward da cabeça.

– Pablo. – ele disse agora com sua prancha bem perto da minha.

– Isabella. – dou o meu mais simpático sorriso, pois o pobre rapaz não tem culpa de não ser Edward.

Duas horas depois de conversarmos amenidades, nos encontramos na areia, pois eu resolvi sair da água e ficar na areia sentada pensando na minha vida e Pablo, se juntou a mim dez minutos depois, com seu Short John* agora aberto até cintura revelando o peitoral bem trabalho, finca sua prancha ao lado da minha e senta ao meu lado.

Conversamos por quase quarenta minutos. Pablo é argentino, é um surfista profissional que viaja o mundo para participar de campeonatos e que nesse momento está de férias, porém como ele mesmo disse, parar de surfar nunca, pois pra ele surfar não é profissão, é diversão.

Eu falo um pouco do que eu faço na vida, que estou aqui de férias por 4 semanas mas não revelo mais nada além do superficial. Ele até tenta me dar umas cantadas aqui e ali porém eu me faço de surda e ignoro. Pablo não tem nem um terço da sutileza e do charme de Edward. Infelizmente, mesmo que eu não tente jogar charme ou flertar, meu jeito natural vai indicar totalmente o contrário para ele ou qualquer outro homem. Mesmo que eu diga não de todas as formas educadas, eles vão estar pensando que eu quero dizer sim. Já vi acontecer milhares de vezes. Lembranças amargas.

– Olha, já deve estar perto do horário de almoço, e eu gosto de chegar cedo porque a salada está mais fresca nesse horário. – eu disse já tentando me levantar mas Pablo foi mais rápido, levantou e me ajudou a levantar me puxando de uma vez.

– Quanto a isso você tem razão! Sou vegetariano e as saladas têm que estar bem fresquinhas para me deixar satisfeito. Olha, aceita almoçar comigo, Bella? – ele me lançou um olhar especulativo. – Posso te chamar de Bella?

– Não quero que me leve a mal mas não me chame assim. – e esclareci depressa quando percebi seu olhar atônito. – Meu noivo me chama assim e eu vim pra cá para poder me esquecer dele um pouco, esfriar a cabeça pois nós brigamos feio e se você me chama assim, isso me faz lembrar dele e me magoa um pouco. – e segurando um pouco mais forte suas mãos que ainda estavam nas minhas desde quando ele me levantou da areia, eu disse séria. – Será que você se contenta com a minha amizade apenas? Longe de mim tentar parecer presunçosa, estou apenas sendo sincera com você e com qualquer outro que demonstre interesse. Não quero dar falsas esperanças. Entende isso, Pablo? – olhei em seus olhos de forma profunda, tentando ao máximo mostrar que eu estou falando sério.

– Claro Isabella! – ele sorriu abertamente e eu soube que ele realmente não ia tentar mais nada. – Eu sou um cara solto, sabe? Amo a minha liberdade e posso entender perfeitamente quando as pessoas querem se sentir assim. Vou respeitar isso sim, como não poderia? – ele soltou minhas mãos. – Mas almoçar como amigos nós podemos, não podemos? Estou faminto!

Eu apenas concordei com a minha cabeça e ele tocou levemente em meu ombro direito para me indicar o caminho e acompanhá-lo. Fomos ambos para nossos quartos, e marcamos de nos encontrar no restaurante.

Ao nos encontrarmos na entrada do restaurante, demos um sorriso enorme na expectativa de finalmente podermos comer alguma coisa. Estamos os dois, famintos. Tanto que nem nos falamos, fomos logo pegando um prato, aproveitando que era buffet de frutos do mar. Pablo atacou as saladas, os bifes de gluten e eu os peixes fritos e a salada de camarão.

Sentamos em uma mesa um pouco mais perto da mesa de sobremesas. Pablo era uma pessoa fácil de se gostar porque era engraçado e contava tantas estórias, por ter viajado tanto e ter estado com todo o tipo de gente. Ele realmente não tentou dar em cima de mim o tempo todo em que almoçamos juntos. Descobri que ele só ficaria no hotel por mais 3 dias pois estaria viajando para outras praias no litoral brasileiro.

– Você deveria visitar a Bahia algum dia, Isabella! Aliás fazer um tour pelo litoral brasileiro, tenho certeza de que vai se encantar. E claro, se divertir à beça. – e olhando direto nos meus olhos, completou. – Me parece que você está precisando mesmo se divertir um pouco.

– Também acho, Pablo! – seu olhar intenso me desconcertou um pouco e eu sorri meio sem graça. – Você deve estar por dentro dos points mais badalados daqui, me indique um.

– Um pequeno grupo de turistas que surfam lá naquela praia onde estávamos alugaram uma van com motorista e vão para uma boate na cidade amanhã a noite. Eu vou junto apesar de não ser muito baladeiro mas adoro uma aventura. Se quiser, podemos ver um lugar pra você na van. – e quando percebeu o meu olhar meio contrariado tratou logo de esclarecer. – Não se preocupe, não vou dar em cima de você e não vai ser a única mulher no grupo fique tranquila. – sorriu ao ver que era exatamente isso que me incomodava. – Isabella, eu te dei minha palavra de que não vou te paquerar. – e me deu um olhar solene.

– Tudo bem, eu topo! – dito isso, olhei no meu relógio de pulso e exclamei espantada. – Minha nossa! Já são duas da tarde e eu tenho aula de dança daqui a meia hora. Eu tenho que ir, Pablo. Desculpe. Até mais tarde!

Corri para o caixa, paguei pelo almoço e sai, sem olhar para trás, em disparada pro meu quarto para trocar de sapatos e colocar uma saia mais rodada. Cheguei ao salão do estudio de dança dez minutos antes de começar a aula e fiquei feliz de não estar atrasada, mas estava suada por ter me apressado tanto.

Olhei a minha volta e os casais pareceriam em sua maioria, mais velhos e claro, casais. Percebi tarde demais que essas aulas eram na verdade para casais ou amigos que gostavam de dançar juntos. _Merda! Mil vezes merda! Com quem que eu vou dançar?_ As pessoas já estavam se reunindo e se posiocionando no meio do salão, a instrutora, uma senhora baixinha e simpática dizia para todos pegarem seus pares. E ao perceber meu olhar confuso perguntou, me lançando um olhar de solidariedade.

– Está sem par, minha jovem?

E antes que eu respondesse ouvi uma voz que vinha da entrada do salão e que ecoou devido a acústica da sala. _Edward!_

– Eu vou ser o par dela, senhora Pereira. – Edward diz e ao se aproximar, me dá um beijo na testa pegando minha mão esquerda e me conduzindo para junto dos outros. – Surpresa?

Eu apenas afirmei balançando a cabeça para cima e para baixo. Perdi a voz diante da surpresa. _E que surpresa! _De repente, a sala parecia pequena e abafada ainda mais quando aquele homem, de uma vez só, me agarrou pela cintura e se posicionou nos preparando para começar a aula. Nossos rostos de frente, quase colados, ele me encarando com aqueles incríveis olhos verdes. Ele estava me guiando, e entre um passo e outro encostava sua boa na minha orelha.

– E então Isabella, quem era o sujeito conversando com você hoje no restaurante?

*Short John: Roupa de borracha usadas na pratica de surf.


	4. Capitulo 3 - Porque você demorou tanto?

Eu olho para ele aturdida. Não sei o que dizer pois assim como a sua entrada quase teatral, essa pergunta agora me deixa surpresa. _Quando foi que nos tornamos mais do que dois conhecidos em um resort paradisíaco? _Enquanto ele me rodopia e mantêm seus olhos nos meus, me desafiando, esperando por uma resposta.

– Ciúmes, Edward? – resolvo provocá-lo um pouco. Dessa maneira ele não percebe o meu nervosismo. Aproximo meus lábios do lóbulo de sua orelha direita e sussurro provocante. – Estou te desvendando? – mordo bem de leve a ponta de sua orelha. Afasto um pouco o meu rosto a tempo de vê-lo sorrir.

– Apenas curiosidade. Já deve ter percebido que sou muito curioso. – ele me aperta mais junto ao seu corpo, uma de suas mãos em minha cintura fazem um carícia perceptível apenas para mim e me arrepia toda. – E então? Eu estou certo? Mais uma conquista?

– Ah é? E quem foi a primeira? – pergunto erguendo uma sobrancelha em fingida descrença.

– Não é óbvio? – e suas passeiam por minhas costa ao invés de estarem paradas para me dar equilíbrio. Esse movimento me arrepia inteira, e ele sorri ao perceber que eu estremeço.

– Você faz uma ideia totalmente errada de mim, não é? – encaro-o de modo intenso para que ele saiba que me sinto ofendida. Mais decepcionada do que ofendida. – Mas sinto desapontá-lo, Pablo é apenas um colega de surf assim como você é meu parceiro de dança. – sinto seu olhar mais curioso do que antes, sua expressão especulativa me faz conforta. Ele continua me encarando e eu nem sei mais o que estamos dançando. Estou tão concentrada nele que não sei se estamos seguindo as instruções da aula ou não. Sinto que seu olhar suavizar, relaxando também o lindo rosto, demonstrando que ele logo mudaria de assunto.

– Desculpe se pareci rude. É que você é intrigante. Um enigma. É bonita demais, atraente demais, provocante demais quando está andando por aí distraída, sorrindo consigo mesma. – e se aproximando mais de meus lábios, ele praticamente sopra. – Para um curioso como eu, você é irresistível.

Nesse momento, nossos olhares estão presos, eu estou ofegante porque sinto aquelas suas últimas palavras de forma intensa, afinal até sonhei com ele na última madrugada. _Será hoje o dia das revelações?_

– Eu me sinto da mesma forma com relação a "você". – e toco de leve o seu peito com meu dedo indicador enfatizando a última palavra.

Mas quando ele ia responder, a instrutora bateu palmas anunciando o fim da aula, avisando para voltarmos no dia seguinte, e agradecendo a presença de todos. O encanto do minuto anterior se quebrou e eu senti que ambos parecíamos meio perdidos. Acho que não sou a única a esquecer a presença das outras pessoas ao redor quando estamos juntos.

Não trocamos nem uma palavra enquanto caminhamos pelo corredor em direção aos elevadores. Eu olho para ele discretamente de soslaio e vejo que ele faz o mesmo de vez em quando. Ao entrarmos no elevador, de frente um pro outro, eu o encaro cheia de perguntas, e ele me olhava de forma sexy, me comendo com os olhos.

– Não me olhe assim Isabella ou eu vou te agarrar aqui mesmo. – seu olhar percorre todo o meu corpo lentamente e sobe até a minha boca.

Não sei por quê, mas sinto vontade de desafiá-lo e me encostando na parede atrás de mim eu pergunto elevando um pouco o meu queixo. – Ah, é mesmo? E o que você vai fazer?

– Se eu te agarrar, não sei se vou conseguir te soltar. – Edward deu dois passos na minha direção mas parou.

Então, eu não pensei, apenas agi. Encurtei o espaço entre nós, agarrando-lhe o rosto, dou um beijo tão avassalador, que ele perde o equilíbrio por dois segundos antes de encostar na parede do elevador, do lado oposto onde eu estava. Eu puxo seus cabelos, beijando-o de forma tão desesperada temendo ser mais um sonho. E Edward parece ficar cada vez empolgado com minhas carícias, pois suas mãos passeiam agora por meu corpo, apertando minhas nádegas, coxas, enquanto uma mão se detém sobre meus seios, acariciando-os por cima da blusa de tecido fino. – Ah Isabella! – ele geme, sofrego, em meu ouvido. – Gostosa! – ele diz antes de morder com delicadeza um de meus mamilos que estavam duros ainda sob a blusa. Ele gira nossos corpos e assim ele me imprensa na parede e eu posso sentir sua ereção dentro da bermuda contra meu ventre. E nesse frenesi, nem percebemos que o elevador parou no 5° andar e ficou ali parado. Então, Edward sai e me puxa com ele, e me beija, me empurrando corredor a dentro, e logo estamos em seu quarto. Então, agora que temos mais privacidade, eu sinto que ele liberta um de meus seios e sugando-os, leva a outra mão até minha calcinha, acariciando minha intimidade ainda por cima do tecido. Sinto que estou cada vez mais molhada. – Você é tão gostosa! – Edward geme mais uma vez e eu gemo quando ele beija meu pescoço, meu ponto fraco, sugando e mordendo de leve. Cada vez que ele me imprensa mais contra a parede do hall de entrada do quarto, de frente para o espelho, mais me excito com a ideia de visualizar a nós dois assim, como duas criaturas selvagens que obedecem apenas a seus instintos. Eu agarro-o pelos cabelos, agora cobre escuro, e puxo sua cabeça até que eu consiga beijá-lo novamente. E ele me agarra pelas nádegas e me suspende me apoiando entre a parede e seu corpo, e entre beijos, olhos nos olhos, sinto ele afastar a calcinha para o lado e me penetrar. Num sobressalto, eu gemo alto com a surpresa e quanto mais ele investe contra mim me fazendo pular, mais eu vou me perdendo em seus gemidos e nos meus. _Será que ele colocou preservativo? _Mas logo abandono esse pensamento quando sinto o meu corpo derreter ali encostada naquela parede.

– Ahh Isabella, você é muito... gostosa. – e ele morde de leve meu ombro direto, e vai diminuindo o ritmo. Posso ouvi-lo gemendo baixo.

– Não pare, por favor...ahh, não pare...

Estou em transe. Ouço apenas nossos gemidos. E então, de súbito, Edward aumenta o ritmo enquanto morde e respira descontratadamente em meu pescoço me fazendo sentir ainda mais tesão e apressando ainda mais o meu orgasmo cada vez mais eminente. Dentro de mim uma sensação gostosa e desesperada de libertação. Também o sinto explodir dentro de mim quando ele solta um gemido alto e gutural. Ofegantes, mas ouvindo, aos poucos, nossas respirações se acalmarem, de olhos fechados eu o ouço dizer ainda com a voz entrecortada.

– Eu não sei qual é o seu jogo, mas você me faz perder a cabeça. – e me colocando no chão lentamente, ele vai me despindo, primeiro minha blusa. Depois minha saia e ao chegar a calcinha, ele se agacha e e desce lentamente beijando minhas coxas, e subindo aos beijos, ventre, barriga, seios, pescoço e quando chega na minha boca, diz me olhando bem de perto. – Eu... eu mal saio de você e logo quero entrar novamente.

Edward me ergue em seus braços e me leva até a cama, onde me coloca de forma delicada. Então começa a se despir e finalmente eu posso ver seu corpo em toda a sua extensão. E não é musculoso, tem os músculos tonificados, e não há um só exagero em seu lindo corpo. Algumas sardas nos ombros e acho que se estendem pela parte superior das costas. Ele pega um pacote de camisinha no criado mudo ao lado da cama, e enquanto coloca, me olha sorrindo e me diz.

– Sabe Isabella, não foi desse jeito que eu tinha pensado que seria a nossa primeira vez. – e se deita ao meu lado acariciando meus seios. – Mas você me deixa louco e meus planos foram para o espaço. – E seus dedos começam uma carícia lenta e quase torturante no centro da minha intimidade enquanto seus lábios se apossam de meus seios se revezando entre eles. – Geme Isabella, seus gemidos me deixam louco.

– Ah Ed..war..d! Ahhh. Eu não consigo nem pensar. E eu não acredito que estou tendo meu segundo orgasmo em menos de 30 minutos.

– Geme gostoso, geme! – e então ele me penetra novamente, de forma viril e geme ao fazer isso, me encarando com aqueles formidáveis olhos verdes, que agora estão num estranho tom de verde, escurecidos pelo desejo. E suas brilhantes esmeraldas se prendem aos meus olhos enquanto ele me penetra cada vez mais fundo, intensamente. Ele ergue meus braços acima de minha cabeça segurando-os ali. Com força, ele continua suas investidas e eu o sinto bem fundo, quase encostando em meu útero. Eu entrelaço minhas pernas ao redor de seus quadris fazendo com que ele me penetre mais fundo ainda. – Ohh Isabella... – ele investe fundo uma última vez e desaba sobre meu corpo ofegante, soltando finalmente meus braços de forma que agora posso afagar seus cabelos enquanto ele repousa sua cabeça sobre meu peito. – Mulher, o que você tem que me deixa assim?

– Eu poderia te fazer a mesma pergunta. – ele levanta a cabeça e agora me encara. – Quero saber tudo sobre você, até mesmo os pensamentos por trás de todos aqueles sorrisos enigmáticos que você me dá.

– Nossa! Isso é uma coincidência incrível, porque eu estou louco pra saber tudo sobre você também. – e Edward rola para o meu lado, me dá um beijo rápido e diz acariciando meu ombro. – Eu pretendia te levar pra jantar hoje depois da aula de dança, só não esperava que você me beijasse no elevador. E posso afirmar agora que só voltei a sobriedade neste momento. – E segurando meu queixo, ele me lança um olhar penetrante. – Foi só o estresse que te fez fugir pra esse resort ou foi alguém?

– Os dois! Mas...

– Shhh! – ele põe o dedo sobre meus lábios me impedindo de falar e depois os acaricia levemente. – Vamos falar sobre isso no jantar. Agora, eu vou tomar um banho e gostaria que você viesse comigo mas sei que vai precisar passar no seu quarto trocar de roupa, melhor que tome banho por lá. Que tal nos encontrarmos no restaurante anexo ao piano-bar?

– Eu concordo totalmente! – E eu o puxo para mim dando-lhe um beijo demorado, lânguido, nossas línguas entrelaçadas.

– Mulher, você me provoca e depois me enlouquece.

…


	5. Capitulo 4 - Todos tem um passado!

Exatamente, ás 18:30, logo que entro no restaurante, vejo Edward sentado em uma mesa bem mais longe do centro, num canto mais escuro. Eu poderia dizer que é um canto perfeito para um casal que precisa conversar envoltos em todo um clima romântico que as velas da mesa e a pouca iluminação proporcionam.

Enquanto eu caminho, meu vestido branco se agita, e ele olha pra mim, de repente, me fazendo derreter. Aqueles olhos verdes brilhando e seu sorriso charmoso, meio de lado, fazem com meu coração quase pare de bater. Um frio na barriga me faz engolir seco._Deus! Estou perdida! O que esse homem tem que me mexe tanto comigo? E aqueles cabelos ruivos à luz de velas?_

Quando vou me sentar, ele levanta, num cavalheirismo pelo o qual eu não esperava, mas é uma boa surpresa. Já acomodada à mesa, de frente para ele, ouço aquela voz grave e fluida.

Olha, eu espero que você não fique chateada, mas eu tomei a liberdade de pedir um espumante para gente, gelado. O garçom está vindo num instante.

Não. Eu acho que foi uma boa escolha, é levinho e vai combinar com uma entrada. eu peguei o lenço lindamente dobrado em forma de cisne, e o estendi no meu colo. Edward fez o mesmo seguindo meus movimentos. Pegamos ao mesmo tempo nossos cardápios, e de vez em quando, olhávamos sobre o cardápio um pro outro e sorriamos, meio sem graça por surpreender essas olhadas furtivas. Fechando o cardápio e colocando-o sobre a mesa, eu disse olhando-o de modo direto, feliz simplesmente por estar com ele. E então senhor Misterioso?

Sim minha linda, mas, pelo o que me lembro, você é quem tinha algo para me revelar antes de nos encontrarmos aqui. E por cima da mesa, sua mão esquerda alcança minha mão direita levando-a até seus lábios e deposita ali um beijo sem tirar seus olhos dos meus. Do que você está fugindo? só dele tocar nesse assunto, meu corpo fica tenso, e tenho certeza de que meu rosto muda, pois revisitar os problemas que deixei pra trás, faz com aqueles sentimentos negativos voltem de uma só vez. E essa mudança não passa despercebida por Edward, pois ele agora me olha de maneira contrariada.

É tão evidente assim? passo a mão esquerda pelo pescoço antes de voltar meu olhar para as minhas próprias mãos que puxei de volta das mãos de Edward e que agora repousam sobre a mesa, inertes. _Não tenho pra onde fugir. Vou ter que falar de Jacob e todas as outras coisas chatas._

Claro! Olhe só como você está tensa e nós nem começamos a falar. ele me encara de forma solene agora. Mas se é uma coisa tão dolorosa, não precisa falar se não quiser.

Não, está tudo bem! Eu aguentei calada por mais de um ano. o sorriso deixa o meu rosto. Isso é tempo demais! meu olhar agora é grave. Eu...

O garçom chega na hora em que eu ia começar interrompendo o clima de tensão entre nós. Pelo menos posso buscar conforto na minha taça de espumante. Em um só gole, bebo todo o conteúdo da taça diante de um Edward espantado. Enquanto encho mais uma vez minha taça, peço ao garçom para me trazer algo mais elaborado do que uma salada verde simples como uma salada de frango caseira para que ele não volte tão cedo. Edward pede o mesmo e fica cada vez mais pasmo ao ver que já estou na terceira taça de espumante enquanto a dele ainda borbulha quase intacta, sobre a mesa.

Aqui! ele empurra a cesta de pães para mim delicadamente. É melhor comer alguma coisa, antes que eu tenha que carregá-la aos tropeços de volta para seu quarto antes do jantar.

Eu vivo com alguém há seis anos em Los Angeles. _Pronto! Soltei a bomba._ Procuro seus olhos para poder ver sua reação. Sua reação é calma diante da torrente de palavras que proferi todas de uma vez. Me abraço para me sentir, de alguma forma, confortável. Mas há um ano e dois meses não temos relações e nos últimos quatros meses não dormimos na mesma cama, nem no mesmo quarto. eu olho para frente, para onde Edward se encontra sentado, mas não estou mais ali, estou longe. Não sei exatamente quando isso aconteceu, esse afastamento e falta de respeito de ambos os lados. Entenda que eu e Jacob éramos muito amigos desde o ensino médio. Começamos a namorar no último ano, e estávamos apaixonados. Ele foi o meu primeiro amor e eu não queria nada mais do que isso. Achei que isso era o suficiente, e achei que isso fosse amor. Mas o que eu podia saber com apenas 17 anos, não é? Tudo que sei aprendi com ele. Fomos para a mesma faculdade, tínhamos o mesmo grupo de amigos por anos. Quando eu quis me mudar para Los Angeles, ele foi comigo alegando que sempre ia estar onde eu estivesse pois não via futuro para ele longe de mim. Essa declaração teve um peso significativo para mim pois por causa dela, eu o chamei para morar comigo, e decidimos que nos casaríamos assim que nos estabilizássemos em nossas carreiras. Em dois anos, meu negócio estavam indo bem e dele também ia bem, resolvemos comprar o apartamento onde moramos juntos, e no ano seguinte, nós também compramos uma pequena vinícola no interior, porém Jacob agora a fez crescer e gerar uma renda que fez com nós pudéssemos desfrutar de uma vida mais confortável. Quando completamos quatro anos morando juntos, eu comecei a alimentar um sonho que eu tinha desde nova, que era ser mãe e naquele momento tudo parecia perfeito pois estava com um cara que eu pensava amar e que eu pensava ser para sempre. parei um momento para morder uns pedaços de pão e continuei. Jake, é claro, concordou comigo naquele momento. Então começamos a tentar engravidar, mas por um ano isso não funcionou, então eu visitei alguns médicos especialistas em fertilidade, e descobri que eu precisava tomar algumas medicações e comecei o tratamento. Mas Jake também precisava fazer testes porém ele se recusou a fazer qualquer tipo que fosse de exames. E de tanto eu pressionar, ele acabou confessando que não queria ter filhos agora e não sabia quando ia querer. Disse que não tinha paciência com crianças. Depois de ouvir isso, eu decidi que não queria ter filhos com um homem que não partilhasse do mesmo desejo. Isso seria errado. Abandonei o tratamento pois é um pouco doloroso e Jake já não colocava mais as mãos em mim desde que o iniciei. Então dormíamos juntos mas cada um do seu lado da cama. Eu magoada, me sentindo enganada e ele calado do outro lado. Comecei a fazer horas extras nas minhas empresas, e cobri muitos eventos onde eu precisava viajar por mais de dois dias. E ele começou a viajar mais para a vinícola, passar mais tempo por lá. Mas quando estava em casa, começava uma discussão para saber tudo que eu estava fazendo, num ciúme que nem sei quando começou porque ele não era assim antes. E cada vez mais eu não queria voltar pra casa, evitando encontrá-lo. Ás vezes, ele ia me buscar no trabalho quando eu estava no escritório com intenção de passar a noite por lá e outras vezes ficava me esperando na praia enquanto eu surfava para me escoltar até em casa. E quando chegamos em casa, outra série de perguntas para as quais eu não tinha outra resposta que se não a verdade. Então desde essa discussão, mudei de quarto, indo dormir no quarto de visitas. Edward continua atento, pegando de vez em quando uns pedaços de pão e mastigando devagar, meio que digerindo tudo que eu digo. Há algumas semanas atrás, nós tivemos uma discussão séria e horrível. Jake estava tão agressivo que pela primeira vez tive medo dele. A medida que ele ia gritando, eu me ia me encolhendo mas não mudei o que eu disse a ele que eu precisava de um tempo pra pensar e ele me acusou de ter encontrado outra pessoa, que eu era uma vagabunda e coisas piores. Me coagiu, apertando meu pulso, e não parou mesmo eu gritando de dor. As minhas lágrimas eram mais pela decepção do que a dor física. Eu me perguntava onde estava o homem maravilhoso que também era meu amigo e que se mudou para Los Angeles sem pestanejar só para estar comigo. meus olhos estava marejados por causa da intensidade das lembranças, eu me sinto tão inútil quando me senti naquele fatídico dia e me esforço para não deixar cair nenhuma lágrima. Quando ele soltou meu pulso já roxo de ter sido apertado por tanto tempo, eu corri e me tranquei no quarto e comecei a fazer minhas malas. Eu precisava viajar pra longe, e enquanto ele esmurrava a porta pedindo para abrir, eu dobrava minhas roupas, separava meu dinheiro, limpando o meu cofre particular. E quando finalmente ele desistiu, eu saí e peguei um táxi para o aeroporto e de lá liguei avisando para minha secretária que eu ia viajar mas não disse para onde, pois estava de férias por um mês. Deixei tudo com minha sócia e vim pra cá. e diante do olhar confuso do homem a minha frente, eu logo completo. Nossa primeira viagem juntos, como um casal, foi pra cá. E eu fui muito feliz aqui. E eu pensei em esfriar minha cabeça por aqui para quando voltar não sentir tanta raiva e medo ao enfrentá-lo novamente. Quero me separar, e eu já tinha tomado minha decisão antes mesmo da explosão de Jake, a razão da minha fuga pra cá.

E sorrindo eu me espreguicei, para aliviar a tensão de tudo que falei até agora, fazia tanto tempo que eu vinha sofrendo calada, que liberar tudo de uma vez assim numa noite só, foi uma experiência catártica. Edward pega uma de minhas mãos e beija novamente, para me consolar.

O que eu vejo, é que esse Jacob não passa de um moleque que não sabe lidar com os próprios sentimentos de frustração e não sabe lidar com uma mulher de verdade. e diante do meu espanto, ele continua. A maioria dos homens não sabem lidar com mulheres de verdade. E eu me incluo nessa categoria também, não vou mentir. ele olha nos meus olhos de forma penetrante novamente. Você é uma mulher tão a vontade consigo mesma e tão decidida que os homens acabam ficando perdidos achando que não são necessários.

Nossa! eu sorrio tentando disfarçar o meu constrangimento. Ele estava certo. Nunca ouvi isso antes, de homem nenhum.

Eu sou diretor de marketing! Mestre em Comunicação Social também. E professor na UIC*. Passo muito tempo estudando não só o mercado como os consumidores, ou seja, pessoas. É um trabalho estressante e por isso minhas férias costumam ser longas. Por trabalhar na empresa da família, meus tempos livres são muito flexíveis... ele sorri enfatizando o significado oculto naquela última palavra. E ficamos mudos, apenas nos olhando.

Nesse momento, o garçom chega com nossos pratos, os dispõem a nossa frente, enche mais uma vez nossas taças e sai. Dou minha primeira garfada, percebendo agora que eu estava faminta. Mas eu ainda tenho uma pergunta e não aguentando mais esperar, eu disparo antes mesmo de pensar melhor.

Mas e então? Você tem uma sugestão para esses homens que não sabem lidar com mulheres de verdade? Edward dá de ombros, ainda mastigando lentamente, mas ao terminar, pega sua taça e diz depois de tomar um leve gole em seu espumante.

Não sei se seria uma sugestão... percebo que ele está meio sem jeito. mas é algo que eu percebi ao observar as pessoas do meu dia a dia. Mulheres de verdade só precisam serem amadas! Não precisamos ter medo pois não é uma competição. e abre seu lindo sorriso torto, meio de lado, que até poderia ser sua marca registrada.

Não precisa se envergonhar de ser sensato, Edward! e bebo um pouco do meu espumante que agora parece mais delicioso quando acompanhado de algo comestível. Só estou curiosa a respeito da origem de tanta sensatez...

Posso garantir que a sensatez não chega para ninguém sem uma boa dose de sofrimento. e me lança um olhar intenso mas diante da minha expressão confusa ele completa. Eu sou viúvo, Isabella! e me lança um olhar intenso mas diante da minha expressão confusa ele completa. Eu sou viúvo, Isabella! e pegando minha mão, ele a beija demoradamente me arrepiando toda, depois a repousa sobre a mesa mas não a solta. Ela foi meu amor da infância até o começo da minha fase adulta. Então, não acho que eu tenha mais experiência do qualquer outro homem nesta vida injusta que é a nossa realidade, realidade de todos. ele percebe que eu estou surpresa com essa revelação. Você se abriu comigo, por isso acredito que tenho que lhe contar tudo, assim não haverá mal entendidos entre nós. eu assenti e ele prosseguiu. Eu conhecia Rosalie desde pequeno. No começo era algo bem infantil, mas como nossas famílias eram vizinhas desde que se mudaram para Chicago, nós éramos amigos, inseparáveis. Começamos a namorar aos 14 anos e nunca mais nos desgrudamos, fazíamos todos os planos juntos, fomos para faculdade juntos, no mesmo curso. Éramos tão próximos que ás vezes nem precisávamos dizer as coisas, adivinhávamos simplesmente. Minha irmã sempre ficava assustada com o poder da nossa conexão. Não era paixão, nada parecido com essa urgência louca que sinto quando toco sua pele, Isabella. Era algo tão tranquilo, tão doce e cheio de certezas que parecia algo predestinado, se é que isso existe. Ela era tão linda e tão cheia de vida, que eu não tinha dúvidas de que iria me casar com ela. E nos casamos quando terminamos a faculdade. E quando eu pensava que não podia ser mais feliz, descobrimos que ela estava grávida. Fizemos um churrasco com 100 convidados para comemorar, pois era início de verão. No terceiro mês de gravidez, ela sentia muitas dores e não sabíamos o que era pois o bebe estava bem, então depois de muitos exames, os médicos optaram por uma tomografia. O resultado veio, era um câncer avançado de ovário, muito agressivo. E só detectamos tão tarde porque geralmente, os médicos explicaram, é um câncer difícil de ser diagnosticado cedo e muito raro em mulheres tão jovens quanto a Rose. Tivemos que tirar o bebe. E aquilo me matou. Vê-la definhar dia após dia, partiu meu coração de uma maneira que eu não imaginava que seria para um pessoa possível. E Rose estava tranquila, eu não entendia o porquê. Então, me vendo tão inconsolável, ela me explicou que ela tinha somente a agradecer pela vida maravilhosa que tinha tido até aquele momento, pela família maravilhosa, pelo marido maravilhoso que ela teve o prazer de conviver mesmo que tão pouco tempo. Ela era grata apesar de tudo, mas que eu devia entender que eu deveria viver, pois o tempo dela tinha acabado mas o meu estava apenas começando. Ela então disse que tinha tido um sonho durante a noite, e que isso lhe deu a ideia de fazer uma lista com 5 coisas que estavam nos nosso planos originais mas não poderíamos mais fazer juntos, e eu a ajudei a escrevê-la. A primeira foi eu terminar meu mestrado, pois era nosso sonho sermos professores universitários. A segunda foi adotar um cão do abrigo de animais. A terceira foi fazer uma tatuagem com qualquer tema de minha escolha. A quarta foi eu tirar férias mais vezes e praticar mais meus esportes preferidos, no meu caso, o tênis. Ela sabia que eu ficava muito focado no trabalho ás vezes. O quinto foi eu viajar para todos os destinos que queríamos fazer juntos mas não tivemos tempo e Angra dos Reis era o lugar que ela mais queria visitar. E ainda teve brecha para uma recomendação especial que foi eu me apaixonar, pois ela era bem romântica e dizia que a paixão faz sentir-nos vivos. ele apertou minha mão para me fazer acordar de meus pensamentos. Tá tudo bem?

Eu estava com o rosto cheio de lágrimas pela intensidade de emoções que eu vi passar pelo lindo rosto de Edward enquanto ele narrava sua história triste.

Eu sinto muito! Sinto muito mesmo. e trago sua mão até meus lábios, beijo. minha história não é nada perto da sua.

Para ser mais preciso, a minha já aconteceu há 6 anos e a sua somente há algumas semanas. E não estamos competindo pela história mais triste. Temos que viver Isabella, viver isso que nós temos aqui, nesse lindo lugar. Depois de todos esses anos, pela primeira vez aquela lista faz sentido pra mim.

No elevador, estamos abraçados e em silêncio, minha cabeça em seu peito escutando o seu coração bater calmo e ritmado. Eu olho pra cima e me estico para beijar o começo da clavícula e assim obter sua atenção. Sinto o seu perfume almiscarado. Ele olha pra baixo com aqueles olhos tão lindos.

Edward, me acompanha num banho relaxante agora?

A resposta dele foi um beijo tão urgente, tão atordoante, que nem percebi que já estávamos perto da porta do meu quarto. E logo eu já estava sem vestido e sendo empurrada aos beijos para a minha cama, Edward também completamente nu. Subimos na cama nos beijando feito loucos, numa movimentação febril. Mas dessa vez, eu me posicionei em cima dele, depois de vê-lo colocar o preservativo, e sem aviso ou preparação, me encaixei fazendo com que ele me penetrasse de forma violenta. Como eu controlava o movimento, comecei a cavalgá-lo rápido, e a cada estocada eu gemia selvagemente, olhando-o nos olhos, sua expressão era um misto de aprovação e surpresa. Senti quando ele chegou logo ao orgasmo porque ele me segurou forte contra seu corpo depois de gemer alto. E se manteve dentro de mim, agarrando meu corpo ao seu, e eu pude perceber que ele estava tremendo. Não me importei em obter o meu prazer neste momento, pois vê-lo enlouquecer sob mim me deixou mais do que satisfeita.

*UIC - University of Illinois at Chicago (Universidade de Illinois em Chicago).


	6. Capítulo 5 - Quem sou eu na fila do pão?

Depois de alguns minutos abraçados esperando a respiração acalmar, Edward, olha pra mim de baixo e diz sorrindo.

– E o banho, hein senhorita? – e mordiscando ao mesmo tempo que suga um de meus seios ele geme de repente. – Oh Deus, Isabella! Quanto mais te toco, mais fica difícil parar. Você me deixa louco. – e toma posse de minha boca de forma lasciva. – Baby, eu quero tanto você que chega a doer. – E beijando meu pescoço, que é meu ponto fraco e o danado sabe disso. Do pescoço ele passa para meus ombros, e vai descendo até os seios novamente e puxa de leve meus cabelos de forma que minha cabeça se inclina para trás e ele toma posse de meu pescoço novamente. – Ahh mulher! Tão gostosa! Se solta mais, gostosa! – ele me deitou na cama, e seus lábios foram passeando do pescoço até meus seios, brincando com eles. Mordiscando e sugando os mamilos de maneira atrevida.

– Ahh Edward... – eu fecho os meus olhos.

– Isso minha linda! – ele continua sugando meu mamilo esquerdo, enquanto seus dedos tocam delicadamente o centro da minha intimidade com movimentos circulares e lentos. – Eu quero sentir o seu sabor. – e ele foi descendo, dando leves beijos em minha barriga, meu ventre e quando chegou em minhas coxas, abriu-as, segurando-as por baixo, me puxando um pouco mais para si.

– O que voc... – não tive tempo de terminar a frase, pois senti sua boca envolver meu clitóris, sugando-o, sua língua brincando ao fazer movimentos circulares. Ora sugando, ora apenas passando a língua lentamente. Jacob nunca tinha feito aquilo comigo. Nunca! Era uma sensação totalmente diferente dos dedos em meu sexo. Era intenso e eu só podia gemer, gemer alto com a sensação crescente de prazer a cada sugada que eu sentia. O clímax se aproxima cada vez mais. Eu agarro o lençol e fecho meus olhos na tentativa de me estabilizar, pois me sinto quase flutuando. – Edw..ar...d! – ofegante, mal consigo formar as palavras. – Oh Deus! – e finalmente, eu tenho o orgasmo mais violento e enlouquecedor de toda a minha vida. Lágrimas rolam por meu rosto devido ao intenso espasmo que meu sexo pulsante libera. Ainda meio perdida nessas sensações, sinto Edward beijar minha coxa direita e vir subindo lentamente até se encaixar entre minhas pernas. Ele me penetra bem devagar e se mantém pairando sobre mim, mas enterrando sua boca em meu pescoço, enquanto continua com seus movimentos lentos. E ficamos assim, fazendo amor de forma lenta. Porque isso já deixou de ser apenas sexo, nós estamos, com certeza absoluta, fazendo amor. Mas dessa vez, atingimos o orgasmo quase que ao mesmo tempo. Eu sinto seu corpo pesar sobre meu, o movimento do seu peito, ouço sua respiração.

– Eu nunca me senti assim antes Isabella! – ele segura meu rosto entre suas mãos e me dá um beijo rápido para logo em seguida me olhar intensamente.

– E como você se sente? – eu precisava saber se eu era a única que estava me perdendo aqui.

– Como se aqui, agora, com você, fosse o único lugar em que eu deveria estar. É tão familiar... é como se eu sempre tivesse estado ao seu lado, como um reencontro.

– Eu... – fiquei curiosa com o que ele estava tentando dizer pra mim. Mas fui interrompida por seu dedo na minha boca, me impedindo de continuar.

– Shhh! Você deve estar me achando louco com esse papo sem sentido algum. – e com beijo na testa. Ele deita ao meu lado, me puxando para mais perto e diz bem baixinho no meu ouvido. – Vem. Eu quero dormir bem assim, com você bem pertinho a noite toda.

E ali eu soube que meu coração estava perdido para sempre.

…

Acordei me sentindo ainda meio entorpecida pela forma tão linda com que tínhamos feito amor durante a noite. Passei a mão ao redor procurando pelo corpo nu de Edward, mas ao constatar que estava vazio, dei um pulo, me sentando na cama e olhando ao redor. A luz do banheiro está acesa. Ufa! Ele ainda está aqui. Suspiro aliviada. Mas nada tinha me preparado para a visão de Edward saindo de cabelos molhados e toalha ao redor da cintura. Meu Deus, esse homem é a visão do paraíso. Tão lindo que deveria ser modelo para os mestres da pintura. Franzo a testa para esse último pensamento, pois não sei me agrada que ele fique nu, mostrando todos os seus dotes por aí.

– Que bom que acordou dorminhoca! – ele vem andando lentamente, mas para ao lado de sua camisa e começa a vesti-la.

– Fico aliviada que você não saia por aí desse jeito. – Eu realmente disse isso alto? – Vai causar uma comoção no hotel e nem todas as mulheres tem o coração tão forte quanto o meu.

Primeiro ele parece meio confuso com minhas palavras, mas depois que entende o significado, solta uma gostosa gargalhada.

– Tsc, tsc, tsc Isabella... – já todo vestido, ele se aproxima e me dá um beijo de língua. – É muito feio não querer dividir o pão. – e se afasta para calçar suas sandálias.

– Pra onde você vai afinal? Parece com pressa.

– Estou meio atrasado para as aulas de mergulho, Karen já deve ter desistido de me esperar no saguão do hotel. Patrícia nos disse na aula de ontem que tinha umas coisas novas para mostrar e eu não quero perder. Ah, o que me lembra que você também deve estar bem atrasada para surfar.

– Karen? – pergunto intrigada demais para tentar disfarçar.

– Colega de mergulho. – ele ri do meu ciúme. – E Patrícia é a nossa instrutora. Então tente não deixar sua imaginação dar voltas, tá?

– Por que disse que estou atrasada para surfar? – eu vou me levantando da cama aos poucos e me espreguiço quando estou totalmente de pé.

– O tal do Pablo, seu colega de surf, ligou há meia hora perguntando se você ia surfar hoje. – olhei para ele imediatamente, para constatar que ele não parecia abalado e nem surpreso com o que disse mas eu por outro lado... – Não ligou diretamente, foi uma recepcionista a pedido dele.

E ainda nua, caminho até ele, lhe beijando de forma quente e provocante. Edward vai caminhando comigo grudada em seu pescoço, praticamente me arrastando com ele até a porta.

– Oh mulher, não faz assim. Você sabe que minha resistência é baixa. – eu o solto e sorrio triunfante. – E convenhamos, se eu te agarrar agora, a gente não sai mais desse quarto. – me beija rápido e diz antes de fechar a porta. – Tchau, diabinha!

…

Diabinha, eu? Penso comigo mesma enquanto estou sentada na areia da praia, vendo os outros surfando ou sentados em suas pranchas a uma certa distância, no mar.

Peguei todas as minhas ondas por hoje e por mais que eu tentasse me concentrar em pegar mais ondas, todas as perguntas em minha mente me deixavam um tanto inquieta.

Edward não marcou nada pra gente fazer juntos mais tarde. Como sempre, ele queria deixar as coisas ao acaso. De fato, nem tão acaso assim, pois estamos no mesmo hotel por um tempo razoável, então esbarraremos sempre em uma ocasião ou outra. Além do mais, ele é meu parceiro de dança e as aulas não são todos os dias mas isso descarta a possibilidade de encontros ao acaso.

O que ele tentava dizer ontem pra mim? Ele mudou logo de assunto, mas eu percebi que por trás disso tinha algo mais profundo. Eu entendo o que ele quis dizer com essa história de familiaridade porque eu me sinto da mesma forma, afinal, é tão natural estar com ele, me sinto tão a vontade mas eu sinto muito mais do que apenas essa "familiaridade". Eu estou me apaixonando mesmo. Só não sei se ele está. Mas o ciume que detecto em sua voz toda vez que ele toca no nome de Pablo deve querer dizer alguma coisa.

Só que ele está deixando as coisas soltas demais. Por um lado, isso é bom pois eu preciso de espaço, não gosto de depender de ninguém para me fazer feliz. E acho que ele também precisa de espaço. Tenho que me acalmar, curtir essa praia linda, esse sol gostoso na minha pele. Ah e é claro, lembrar daqueles olhos verdes feito esmeraldas. Um sorriso se forma em meu rosto e eu fecho os olhos, estendendo meus braços na areia atrás de mim de forma que apoio o meu corpo enquanto aproveito o sol.

– Eu conheço esse tipo de sorriso. – conheço a voz de Pablo melhor agora que passamos mais tempo juntos. Ele está parado bloqueando o sol a minha frente. – É sorriso de...

– Olha lá o que você vai dizer, hein? – eu olho pra cima ainda sorrindo.

– Eu ia dizer que é um sorriso de uma noite bem dormida. – ele faz cara de inocente e depois se senta ao meu lado como no outro dia.

– Uma mulher não pode apenas sorrir por estar feliz de estar em uma praia tão bonita? – e volto a me inclinar para trás me apoiando em meus dois braços.

– Você não esqueceu da boate hoje a noite não, né?

Ai caramba! Esqueci totalmente. Sorrio para ele tentando disfarçar que estou sem graça e digo.

– Claro que não! – abro o meu melhor sorriso rezando para que não pareça um sorriso amarelo pela minha mentira. – Já até escolhi a roupa e você sabe que para alguma mulheres essa é uma das coisas mais exasperantes antes de sair de casa.

– Não para mulheres práticas como você, Isabella. – não consigo não olhar para ele depois de escutar uma frase tão inesperada. Pablo está sorrindo para mim.

– Sabe Pablo? É uma pena que você vai embora tão cedo! Essa sua vida cigana... – eu disse balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro em um gesto de desaprovação fingida, só para fazê-lo rir.

– Isabella, podemos, pelo amor de Deus, irmos almoçar? Estou faminto, faminto, faminto! – Pablo levantou numa rapidez típica do The Flash.

– Claro, claro, claro! – eu me levantei também rindo e pegando minha prancha.

…

Já são 21:30, e eu estou finalizando minha maquiagem. Escolhi esfumar em tons de cinza escuro acima dos meus olhos, um rímel mais encorpado, sem muito blush e batom gloss cor de boca. Meus cabelos eu tinha feito mais cedo no sãlão de beleza do hotel. Pedi para deixá-los lisos. Acho que dessa maneira combina com a regata preta brilhante na altura dos quadris e saia de jeans escuro curta. As sandálias eu escolhi altas mas com salto grosso pois quero me acabar de tanto dançar. O grupo tinha escolhido uma danceteria Coraçao Café, diz o Pablo que fica numa parte de Angra onde estão localizados muitos outros pontos de lazer e outras casas noturnas.

Ao encontrar com Pablo e o grupo entrando na van, fiquei me sentindo quando estava indo para o baile de formatura do ensino médio. Pablo quando me viu, deu um assovio e me fez dar uma voltinha. Eu tive que sorrir com isso pois quanto tempo faz que não vivo um momento tão nostálgico?

Entramos e seguimos viagem. Eu pude conhecer melhor as duas surfistas mais colegas de Pablo do que minha, mas era simpáticas, uma delas chamava-se Pietra, era alemã e a outra chamava-se Lívia e era brasileira mesmo e estava acompanhada do namorado inglês, John. Conversamos por alguns minutos pós apresentação e então eles me apresentam mais duas garotas, Jena e Karen da turma de mergulho. Karen?

– Karen? Por acaso você não é colega do Edward na turma de mergulho, é? – eu pergunto tentando parecer simpática, mas Edward não me disse que a tal colega era bonita.

– Sim, conheço o Edward. Que estranho, né? De onde vocês se conhecem? – ela agora me dava um sorriso amarelo. – Na certa ele faz aula de alguma coisa com você também. – ela riu, um riso forçado por sinal.

– Edward? Que Edward? – Pronto! Agora Pablo estava na conversa também.

– Edward é meu par nas aulas de dança. – eu dei de ombros de forma modesta mas não me sentia nada modesta.

– Mundo pequeno! – Karen diz passando as mãos nas pernas demonstrando traços de desconforto.

– Ah pessoal, estamos todos no mesmo resort e seria inevitável que não tivéssemos conhecidos em comum. – Jena intervem.

– Mas para Isabella, isso não é nada incomum sendo ela relações públicas. – Pablo diz sorrindo pra mim.

Eu apenas sorri de volta, olhando para Karen mais diretamente. Essa Vakaren, digo, Vaca. Não, quero dizer, Karen! E sorrio. Acho que acabei de ter uma ideia muito mais que brilhante. Vou juntar Pablo e Karen. Ela é bonita e ele não resiste a mulheres bonitas. Ótima combinação. Quase posso ouvir o diabinho sentado sobre o meu ombro direito me felicitando pela brilhante ideia que ele soprou.

Quando chegamos na danceteria, ao descer da van, já comecei a puxar assunto com a Karen, e incluindo Pablo em todas as oportunidades.

Quando os seguranças da entrada nos colocavam as pulseiras de acesso a boate, eu tive a impressão que Edward vinha caminhando na direção da entrada, com uma lata de cerveja na mão, só não pude definir o que ele vestia. Será que era ele mesmo ou era só a vontade de vê-lo? Não pude confirmar porque o segurança me puxou e quando vi já estava dentro da danceteria.

Acho que foi só saudades dele. Saudades? Preciso de uma bebida urgente. Vou até o bar e peço cuba libre, com bastante gelo. Depois de meia hora e dois cubas libres, já estou puxando Karen e Pablo pra dançar. Fico ali dando uma de cupido. E começo a perceber que vou ficar bêbada antes desses dois começarem a pelo menos dançarem juntos. Pablo é muito devagar e karen é bonita e para minha surpresa, ela é até legal mas é muito sem graça, coitada!

De repente, começa a tocar Let Forever Be, minha música favorita da banda The Chemical Brothers e eu corri para a pista de dança. Eu já estava num estado lamentável, mas acho que consegui me libertar ao dançar. Quando abro os olhos, Pablo e Karen estão de beijando, se agarrando para ser mais específica. Finalmente! Então para incentivar, eu assovio gritando. – É isso aí Pablitos! – Antes de terminar a música, Lívia, me entrega algo pra beber que eu não sei o que é mas é bem doce e gelado. Até que é gostoso.

Minha nossa, eu nunca bebi tanto na minha vida. Eu estou vendo tudo borrado. Já não reconheço mais ninguém. Da última vez que tinha olhado no meu relógio eram 2:30 da manhã. Vou caminhando entre as pessoas sem conseguir evitar esbarrar acidentalmente em todos pelo caminho. Eu procurava o banheiro para poder sentar no vaso, apenas sentar. Mas dou de cara com alguém bloqueando o meu caminho. Dessa forma eu sou obrigada a olhar pra cima. E deparo com Edward?

– Oi Edward! – minha voz sai mais pastosa do que eu pretendia, mas já que estou bêbada mesmo, isso não faz a mínima diferença. – Quem é o seu amigo? – Juro que vi mais um Edward do lado dele antes de desmaiar.


	7. Capítulo 6 - Enfim sós!

Acordei meio desorientada. Minha cabeça está pesada. Minha boca e lábios estão secos. Eu olho para dentro do lençol que me cobria, e estou completamente nua. Mas a minha cama está do lado errado do quarto. Aliás essa cama não é a do quarto que eu aluguei. Nem os papéis de parede são os mesmos. Nesse, eles são de listras azuis e branco. _Aaiiii! Minha cabeçaaa! _Me lembro que bebi ontem a noite, me lembro que bebi muitos cubas libres, mas não me lembro de nada depois do quarto copo. E com certeza não me lembro de como vim parar aqui. _Não é o meu quarto. Será que...? Não! Acho que não ia sair com um total estranho._ Me levanto um pouco para sentar na cama, puxando o lençol na altura dos seios. E então vejo uma calça jeans familiar pendurada na cadeira da penteadeira. Um alívio toma conta de mim. É o quarto do Edward. _Edward?_ Não me lembro dele na danceteria. Tenho a vaga lembrança de pensar tê-lo visto em direção a boate na rua mas pensei que fosse impressão minha.

Se o quarto era de Edward, onde será que ele se meteu? Só estou vendo sua calça jeans de lavagem desbotada. Deve existir um relógio em algum lugar por aqui. Olho a minha volta e encontro o meu relógio de pulso no criado mudo a minha direita. Imediatamente o pego para em seguida me assustar. São 2:30 da tarde. Eu não estava dormindo, eu estava em estado comatoso.

O que será que fiz ou disse depois da quarta cuba libre fatal? Tenho até medo de tentar me lembrar. Enquanto estou recostada na cabeceira da cama, de olhos fechados, curtindo a pior ressaca que já tive, escuto a porta se abrindo e assustada aperto mais o lençol em volta dos meus peitos.

Edward entra no quarto carregando um pequeno saco de papel pardo.

– Ah que bom que já acordou! Eu estava começando a ficar preocupado. – e deixando o saco perto de mim diz – Tome! Peguei para você da mesa de sobremesas do almoço. São maçãs. Vão ajudar com o seu estomago e com a sua cabeça. – ele entrou no banheiro mas logo voltou trazendo um robe e jogando sobre a cama ao meu lado. – Isso é pra você. É que suas roupas ficaram bem molhadas e eu mandei para a lavanderia.

– Lavanderia? Molhadas? – eu resolvi seguir o conselho dele e pegar uma maçã, dei uma dentada, mas o que me incomodou mesmo foi o tom com que Edward falava comigo. Será que ele estava assim tão chateado só por eu ter bebido em uma balada inofensiva? O que será que eu fiz ou disse a ele para deixá-lo assim tão arredio. – Tá com raiva de mim? – meus olhos ainda doíam pela claridade do quarto então os estreitei ao fazer essa pergunta.

– Sabe, eu posso ser apenas, segundo suas palavras, um cara que te fode de vez em quando, mas eu preciso te dizer que seu ex idiota não merece tudo aquilo que presenciei ontem.

– O quê? – eu disse isso mesmo a ele ontem? Como é horrível não lembrar de nada em dias de bebedeira. – Você sabe muito bem que não se deve levar em consideração coisas que bêbados dizem. – minha cabeça dói tanto, que eu eu abaixo até meus joelhos abraçando-os, eu queria chorar de vergonha e dor. Eu deveria ser sincera e dizer pra ele o por quê. Fiquei surpresa ao sentir o colchão ao meu lado afundar e percebi que ele já estava ao meu lado. Quando levantei a cabeça para encará-lo, meus olhos estavam marejados. – Aquilo nada teve a ver com aquele babaca. Eu estava me sentindo livre pela primeira vez em 6 anos. E então você aparece, e faz amor comigo de um jeito tão lindo para no dia seguinte, agir como se não fosse nada, então me diz que o que eu disse ontem, se é que eu disse isso mesmo, é uma coisa assim tão sem sentido?

– Me desculpe se dei essa impressão. – ele afaga meu rosto e me puxa para perto erguendo meu queixo para que eu o fitasse enquanto ele falava. – Eu realmente saí ontem cedo para terminar as aulas de mergulho que eu tinha pago antes de te conhecer. E também eu sei que você é uma mulher independente, e que com certeza precisa de um certo espaço. Eu não queria ficar no seu pé e de certo modo, também vim para Angra descansar. Eu estava lá no Parque das Palmeiras andando desde as 4 da tarde, parado em algum bar para tomar umas cerveja e comer uns petiscos. Fui ao shopping, jantei por lá. Mas quando eu estava perto dessa boate onde todos nos encontramos, eu a vi entrando junto com aquele Pablo e minhas colegas do curso de mergulho. Você estava deslumbrante, uma tentação, rindo e conversando distraidamente. Eu fiquei curioso para saber onde você estava indo assim toda produzida, sempre te vejo tão simples no seu dia a dia aqui, então o que vi ontem foi uma surpresa. – ele me beija de leve e continua. – Tava tão linda! Diferente. Eu quis entrar pra ver o que te deixava tão alegre e empolgada. Fiquei te observando de um canto estratégico mais escuro. Vi você comprar sua primeira bebida e dançar com Karen e Pablo quase todo o tempo. Percebi que você só queria dançar mesmo e estar entre seus amigos. Também percebi que você ficou bem até a quarta cuba libre, você ainda estava de pé, meio alegre demais mas consciente. E eu até já ia voltar para o hotel porém depois que uma colega sua te entregou uma bebida branca leitosa, você se alterou e eu me aproximei de vocês, cumprimentei Jena, Karen, o tal do Pablo e fiquei por perto. Foi questão de meia hora. Você não conseguia nem andar sem se arrastar. Desmaiou em meus braços. Eu tenho certeza que aquela bebida foi batizada com alguma coisa mas não sei dizer se foi intencionalmente direcionada a você.

Eu estou chocada demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Nem quero pensar o que teria acontecido comigo se Edward não fosse uma pessoa tão curiosa. Percebendo o meu choque, ele passa as mãos pelos meus cabelos, me dando beijos seguidos na testa.

– Eu fiquei um pouco assustado. Sabia que aquilo não era normal, peguei você no colo e fui avisar ao Pablo e a Karen, que já estavam juntos a essa altura, que te levaria para o hotel e cuidaria de você. O seu colega me perguntou meio contrariado o que eu era seu. – ele sorriu levemente ao dizer isso.

– E o que você disse?

– Que eu serei o que ela quiser que eu seja durante um mês. E quando ele ficou surpreso com a resposta, Karen interveio dizendo que se ele não confiasse em mim deveríamos todos voltar para o hotel. Mas como estavam todos se divertindo e só tinham um transporte para todos, ficou acertado que eles até te deixariam voltar comigo mas eu precisava deixar algumas informações pessoais com eles antes disso. Peguei um táxi e voltamos pra cá. Por questões de conveniência, eu te trouxe pra cá, te dei um banho com suas roupas para te acordar. Você reclamou, disse um monte de coisas sem sentido, ofensas, as mesmas que eu repeti no começo dessa conversa. Lavei sua maquiagem, tirei toda a sua roupa e te fiz vomitar tudo que você bebeu. – eu olho para ele pasma e ele sorri sem graça. – Não foi simples conseguir que vomitasse. E não foi bonito de ver. Mas era preciso, pois eu não sabia o que tinha naquela bebida.

– Obrigada! – eu o beijo longamente sem me importar se escovei os dentes ou não. Afinal, ele foi o meu herói por uma noite. Eu estou mesmo agradecida. – Desculpe se o que te disse te ofendeu. Eu ainda estava chateada com...aquele seu comportamento ontem de manhã.

– Minha linda, você não é apenas uma mulher com quem "trepo" de vez em quando. Se fosse assim, eu não ia querer saber muito sobre você ou não seria tão curioso a seu respeito. Geralmente só tenho curiosidades em coisas que realmente despertam o meu interesse. Todas as outras coisas passam despercebidas. Quero te conhecer durante esse mês que temos. E agora, por motivos óbvios, não vou mais desgrudar de você. Assim, quem sabe, os mal entendidos param de acontecer? – ele me dá uma piscadela.

– Você não é um homem com quem eu apenas "trepo" de vez em quando. Você é o homem que quando está comigo o mundo lá fora não tem a mínima importância. E eu me sinto muito a vontade com você. Eu preciso te dizer que o que você me disse outra noite sobre familiaridade faz muito sentido pra mim também.

Em resposta, Edward me beija e depois me abraça e eu o também o recebo em meus braços.

– Você está me devendo um banho, Isabella. – eu sempre estremecia quando ele pronunciava meu nome de maneira tão sensual.

– Então porque somente eu quem estou nua aqui. – e eu puxo a camisa dela para mim, desabotoando lentamente, entre beijos, e jogo para longe da cama. – Isso não é nada justo. – levanto da cama puxando-o comigo pelo cinto da bermuda e num só movimento, tiro-o da bermuda, jogando onde estava a camisa. Começo a despir a bermuda também, beijando-o em todo o processo e ele sorri pra mim.

Quando chegamos ao box, aos beijos, ele para e me olha, mais sério, e diz .

– Tão linda...

Edward suspende uma de minhas pernas segurando com uma de sua mãos, minha outra perna continua estendida, plantada no chão. Dessa maneira ele pode se encaixar entre elas. Eu puxo seus cabelos enquanto nos beijamos.

Fazemos amor ali mesmo com a água morna caindo sobre nós. Perdidos novamente um no outro. Tudo era tão fácil com ele ali. Sem inibições, sem subterfúgios.

Quando saímos do banho, descobrimos que tínhamos ficado lá por mais de 40 minutos. Lá fora, o tempo tinha virado de maneira surpreendente, e o céu estava nublado. O clima estava mais úmido e abafado do que o normal. Se chovesse, seria um temporal. Nós fomos para a varanda sentir o cheiro de chuva que a brisa fresca fraca trazia. Ambos adoramos sentir cheiro de chuva de verão. Mais uma coisa em comum entre nós.

Me sento na pequena poltrona com almofadas cor de areia de frente para sacada da varanda, cruzo as pernas e olho para Edward, de pé inclinado sobre a sacada. Fico me perguntando quantas mulheres depois que ele enviuvou, ele namorou ou quase isso. Eu vi o comportamento de Karen ontem, parecia quase encantada quando falava dele. Os olhos da amiga dela, Jena, também brilharam quando ouviu o nome dele.

Será que tinha sido uma daquelas duas, as autoras do plano de me derrubar com sei lá o que na bebida da Lívia? Será que Lívia tinha alguma coisa com isso ou melhor, será que Lívia e seu namorado tinham alguma a ver com aquela bebida batizada? Me sinto uma idiota. Não nasci ontem para cair em armadilhas assim. Mas que tipo de pessoa faria uma coisa dessas?

Estou perdida em pensamentos. E não percebo a expressão estranha que faço, mas Edward sim.

– Isabella, você está com uma cara tão estranha... Posso saber o que está pensando? – agora ele se senta ao meu lado, apoiando uma mão sobre as minhas pernas para eu parar de balançá-las. Eu não tinha percebido que estava fazendo isso.

– Desculpe, não percebi que está sacudindo as pernas – dou um sorriso sem graça.

– Então o que está te incomodando tanto ao ponto de deixá-la ansiosa?

– Eu não sei se eu gostaria de voltar nesse assunto, mas minha imaginação está indo longe e estou meio preocupada com essa história de bebida batizada. – como ele só fez um sinal com a cabeça para que eu prosseguisse, eu continuei. – Talvez seja apenas paranoia minha, mas ontem percebi que suas colegas de mergulho estavam bem animadinhas com você pois foi só citar seu nome e os olhos das duas brilharam.

– Quais? Karen e Jena? Nunca olhei de outra maneira pra elas que não como colega e sempre fui educado mas distante.

– Eu fiquei curiosa quando constatei que a Karen que conheci ontem era a mesma que fazia aulas com você. Você precisava ver como ela pareceu surpresa e hostil num primeiro momento. Mas não acho que ela tenha feito nada disso porque depois eu a ajudei a ficar com meu colega Pablo. Aliás, além de bonita, ela é legal aquela ruiva, eu não esperava nada de bom vindo dela mas ela me surpreendeu. Por outro lado, Jena estava sozinha. Mas nos falamos muito pouco para que ela criasse um ódio mortal por mim. Lívia e seu namorado John, eu também não conheço bem, mas se pretendiam me roubar ou sei lá o que, iam perder o tempo deles, eu não tinha muito dinheiro e meus pertences de valor estão no cofre principal do hotel, bem longe do meu quarto.

– Eu fiquei de olho naqueles dois lá na boate, não pareciam perigosos num primeiro momento mas não ponho as mãos no fogo por ninguém. Agora, a Jena me encontrou observando vocês de longe, conversei com ela um pouco, só para ser educado e não deixá-la perceber pra onde eu estava olhando. E ela parecia me seguir, porque se eu mudasse de lugar, logo ela me encontrava novamente. Sempre jogando charme mas muito desajeitada para ser sutil. - eu sorri diante desse comentário. O que esse homem tem que deixa as mulheres assim loucas? – Não adiante dar esse sorrisinho. Eu não incentivo esse tipo de assédio. – ele fez uma expressão de inocência.

– Ah Edward, qual é? – eu dei um tapinha de leve no braço, cuja a mão repousava sobre minhas pernas ainda cruzadas. – Você jura que não sabe o efeito que tem sobre as mulheres? – eu estreitei os olhos ao encará-lo.

– Eu te disse que mal percebo as coisas ao meu redor se eu não estiver interessado. E o engraçado, é que você parece exercer o mesmo efeito nos homens a sua volta. Então me diz uma coisa, você faz isso consciente ou não?

– Digamos que comigo é consciente, porque quando eu quero usar isso a meu favor, eu uso e uso bem, mas o ruim disso é que quando quero passar despercebida, não consigo de jeito nenhum. Charme é uma coisa sem botão de ligar e desligar.

– Fico imaginando um monte de meninos apaixonados que você deixou pra trás quando começou a lançar o seu feitiço por aí. – ele disse balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro rindo.

– Não foram muitos, namoricos bobos de adolescentes até os meus 17 anos. Depois disso praticamente me casei, pois Jacob e eu só vivíamos grudados. Mas e você?

– Eu? Ah Isabella, depois que eu fiquei viúvo eu fiquei um tempo ainda assimilando a nova vida de solteiro. Eu namorava a Rose desde criança praticamente. – ele sorriu de leve. – Então tive que reaprender todo aqueles rituais de paquera e namoro. Tive 5 namoradas mas foram todos namoros que duraram pouco. Me sentia tão vazio. Nem sexo casual tinha mais graça.

_Nossa! Estamos muito sérios aqui._ Suspirei ao pensar.

– Saímos totalmente do assunto da bebida batizada. – eu disse passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos.

– Não se preocupe! Seja quem for, tentou mas não conseguiu, e não acredito que vá tentar de novo, mas se tentar, estaremos atentos. – e levanta me puxa com ele. – Acho que deveríamos alimentá-la, minha Linda. Não quero vê-la desmaiando de fome por aí. – e me dá um beijo tão terno, que sinto minhas pernas ficarem bambas.


	8. Capítulo 7- Lirismo, Confissão e Decisão

"Amo como ama o amor. Não conheço nenhuma outra razão para amar senão amar. Que queres que te diga, além de que te amo, se o que quero dizer-te é que te amo?"

Fernando Pessoa

...

Desde que Edward me resgatou da minha bebedeira dramática na sexta-feira, passamos todos os dias juntos. E assim uma semana se passou sem que nós reparássemos. Visitamos o convento São Bernardino de Sena, tiramos fotos juntos na câmera digital da qual Edward não desgrudava nunca. Enquanto caminhávamos até de volta ao jeep alugado perguntei a ele porque ele ficara sorrindo enquanto parecia digitar algo na tela da câmera e ele me responde simplesmente.

– Essa câmera tem um alguns aplicativos instalados em seu sistema, inclusive Facebook. E eu posto minhas fotos direto em meus álbuns. – e quando ele reparou um certo desconforto em minha expressão que eu não pude disfarçar, completou depressa. – Ei, não se preocupe! Eu só compartilho esse álbuns de viagem com minha família, principalmente minha irmã Alice e minha mãe, e um ou dois amigos de infância. E antes que eu me esqueça, minha irmã está online e te achou linda.

– Deve ser porque toda vez que você tira uma foto, me faz rir de chorar com suas caretas. – eu sorri franzindo o nariz e mostrei a língua para ele para depois voltar a sorrir abertamente. – O que mais ela quis saber? – uma mulher sempre quer saber mais por trás de um elogio inocente.

– Quando vou levá-la a Chicago. – ele me lança um olhar cheio de expectativa, mas eu estava surpresa demais com a rapidez dos acontecimentos para responder algo coerente. – Mas eu disse que ainda é cedo demais para rótulos. – ele para, me segura pela cintura e me beija. – Afinal, estamos de férias.

Confesso que fiquei meio decepcionada com a resposta. Não sei se ele quer assumir uma relação, oficializar ou se ele quer curtir o momento apenas. Não que haja problema com as duas opções anteriores, mas estou apaixonada por esse homem sem dúvida alguma e o que querem todas as mulheres apaixonadas se não que seus Romeus se declarem, as apresentem a suas famílias e lhes jure amor eterno?

Visitamos também a Igreja da Lapa e Boa Morte e Museu de Artes Sacras, o Forte do Leme e muitos outros pontos turísticos do lugar. Foi uma semana linda, nunca estivemos tão íntimos e sintonizados como nessa semana mágica.

Na semana seguinte, resolvemos fazer passeios marítimos, Visitamos a Ilha da Gipóia e nos hospedamos em uma pousada Gipóia, na praia das Flechas, para passarmos 2 dias e percebemos que completamos 2 semanas que saíamos juntos sem desgrudar em nenhum momento. Ou sempre estávamos em meu quarto ou no dele. Edward me acompanhou quando eu quis surfar em Praia Grande. Ele se arriscou a surfar comigo e aprendeu rápido para quem nunca tinha surfado antes. A noite jantávamos nos barzinhos localizados na Praia da Armação. Quando voltamos para o Resort, nem percebemos que o tempo parecia voar. Nas aulas de dança, ainda nos perdíamos um no outro, e acredito que eu não estava absorvendo as instruções de dança, mas mesmo assim foi muito bom ter esse contato com o meu corpo e corpo de Edward por algumas horas nessas semanas. Foi onde tudo começou de fato. Almoçávamos juntos, andávamos de mãos dadas. Na noite de sábado ainda na segunda semana juntos, resolvemos passar no restaurante do hotel, novamente na mesmo que nos sentamos quando jantamos juntos a primeira vez e contamos nosso dramas pessoais sem nenhuma vergonha. Olho para o lindo rosto de beleza clássica e jovial de Edward, seus olhos verdes estão brilhando, seus lábios numa cor de vermelho suave, nariz e perfil que não perdiam em nada em questão de perfeição para uma escultura grega helenística. A barba estava começando a fazer sombra, uma sombra meio arruivada. Não resisti a vontade de tocar em seu rosto.

– O que foi minha linda? ele perguntou ao sentir o meu toque em seu rosto. Eu o olho como uma boba apaixonada mas estou pensando que são apenas 2 semanas até o fim das férias.

– Não é nada! Eu só estou aqui, admirando esse seu rosto lindo. – ao sentir meu toque, Edward fecha os olhos e encosta mais seus rosto em minha mão. Ficamos assim, o que pareceu minutos intermináveis. – Sabe porque eu vim pra cá? Eu quero dizer, com tantas opções ensolaradas no mundo, sabe porque eu escolhi esse lugar?

– Por que foi aqui que você foi muito feliz um dia? – Edward parece lutar contra a vontade de abrir os olhos e sair daquele momento íntimo proporcionado pela minha mão que o acaricia mas deixa passar o momento e olha pra mim.

– Não foi só por isso, mas na verdade, eu estava pensando desde quando eu estive aqui pela primeira vez, que eu gostaria de comprar algo aqui. Um negócio. E há dois anos, esse desejo ficou mais forte, então estive pensando em vender tudo que tenho e vir embora para cá montar uma pousada.

– Então... – Edward pega a mão com a qual eu o acariciava há alguns minutos atrás, pega e beija. eu estava totalmente certo a seu respeito. – Você não tem medos de mudanças mesmo. Mas tem certeza que não está apenas querendo fugir do seu ex?

– Vou te contar um segredo, vem aqui. eu faço um sinal com meu dedo indicador chamando-o para perto. Jacob é a última coisa em que eu penso a não ser quando você diz seu ex isso ou seu ex aquilo. – então o beijo, e me afastando novamente sorrio sem libertar o seu olhar. Que sentido há em lembrar dele?

– O sentido existe a partir do momento em que você voltar e ele estiver lá esperando por você. – Edward tem o semblante carregado de preocupação.

– Eu só vou pensar nisso quando estiver em Los Angeles novamente. Não vou sofrer por antecipação e nem gastar meu tempo livre me aborrecendo com lembranças tristes. Não se preocupe com isso, meu anjo! – beijo sua mão que já estava entre as minhas. – O motivo real de eu estar pensando em mudanças é eu já não estava satisfeita com a minha vida desde quando meu trabalho passou a ficar menos divertido, mesmo que eu seja bem sucedida nele. Acelerei tanto, que agora fica difícil mudar. Eu gosto mesmo é de tranquilidade, Edward. Eu gosto é de paz.

– Então paz é o que você terá, minha linda! – ele se aproxima de mim por cima da mesa, e me beija levemente nos lábios voltando, em seguida, para seu lugar.

Passamos aquela noite juntinhos no sofá do quarto de Edward assistindo filmes e namorando como se fossemos dois adolescentes. E mais tarde, fizemos amor tão intenso quando na primeira vez que nos agarramos no elevador. Eu tive um orgasmo tão poderoso que lágrimas me vieram aos olhos e eu disse olhando -o nos olhos. Eu te amo Edward! Vi quando seus olhos brilharam e ele não os desviou dos meus, ainda ofegante, me beijou e passou suas grandes mãos pelos meus cabelos. Ele não disse nada e isso não me importou nem um pouco. Eu nunca minto para mim mesma e não me importo de demonstrar o que sinto mesmo que eu não seja correspondida da mesma maneira.

Estar nesse hotel, com alguém que me faz sentir tão bem e feliz pela primeira vez em anos é o que mais importa agora, mesmo que esse alguém só queira uma boa companhia e noites de amor ao luar sem compromisso. Eu acabei de sair de relação longa, também não sei se compromisso é algo tão imprescindível.

Os dias estavam voando e mais uma semana se passou sem que nos dessemos conta. Faz sentido quando dizem que quando estamos felizes o tempo passa voando.

Numa noite de lua cheia, Edward quis me fazer uma surpresa me levando para o Piano bar. Me sentou numa mesa de frente para o palco, e haviam alguns casais além de nós naquela noite.

Caminhou até o palco, pegou o violão que estava lá do lado oposto do piano, ligou-o, sentou-se no banco e trouxe o microfone mais para perto de si.

– Eu gostaria de tocar uma música para uma mulher muito especial. – ele sorriu para mim e eu fiquei muito sem graça, olhei em volta e as pessoas sorriam, batiam palmas cheias de expectativas. – A música se chama Earth to Bella da banda Incubus.

"Earth to Bella, you think you've got it all figured in

Earth to Bella, everything you know is wrong

Well, almost"

O primeiro verso cantado na voz surpreendentemente linda de Edward me deu frio na barriga. A medida que ele ia cantando e olhando diretamente para mim, eu ia ficando cada vez mais emocionada. Foi uma agradável surpresa saber que ele tocava e cantava tão bem. Aliás, quando ele teve tempo para me preparar essa surpresa?

Meus olhos estava marejados. As poucas pessoas a nossa volta estavam atentas e felizes ao escutar aquela serenata moderna. E eu estava arrebatada. Nunca tive tanta certeza na minha vida de que eu amava aquele homem mas não tinha certeza do que ele sentia.

Quando ele voltou a mesa, se sentando ao meu lado, eu tive que perguntar.

– Eu não sabia que você tocava violão. Porque nunca me disse? – dei um tapa de leve em seu braço.

– Você nunca perguntou. – e quando viu que estreitei os olhos, continuou. – Eu não queria estragar a surpresa, minha Bella. e eu não me importei que ele me chamasse assim.

Puxei a cadeira mais para perto dele e jantamos bem juntinhos. Eu não queria me afastar nem um minuto, ainda mais depois daquela linda serenata.

Só faltam agora 7 dias. Uma semana. Não sei se ele percebeu. Mas percebeu que eu estava sempre mais grudadinha nele, e sempre que percebia isso, me apertava num abraço e em seguida beijava a minha testa.

Na penúltima aula de dança, estamos indo bem. Dançamos salsa com tanta paixão, que fica difícil para as outras não perceberem que somos um casal, que há entre nós um clima de paixão quase palpável.

De repente, sinto uma tontura e Edward percebeu que eu tinha parado de me movimentar, mas tudo ao meu redor rodou e eu perdi os sentidos.

Acordei no meu quarto. Com Edward sobre mim, passando uma toalha molhada na minha testa. Ele parece bastante preocupado. Quando ele nota que acordei, passa as mãos pelo meu rosto, parecendo aliviado.

– Meu deus, Isabella! Eu fiquei morto de preocupação.

– Quanto tempo?

– vinte minutos mas isso é muito tempo para quem está preocupado. Você tem algum problema com glicose ou pressão?

– Não que eu saiba. – mas eu ainda me sentia zonza. Tento me levantar mas as coisas ao redor ainda estão girando. Pode ter sido o sol que estava forte essa semana. Acho que surfei demais hoje de manhã.

– A Sra. Pereira disse a mesma coisa. Por isso eu não chamei o médico do hotel mas se você demorasse mais pra acordar, eu teria chamado.

– Me abraça? – eu me levanto um pouco e encosto na cama. Edward me abraça, acariciando minhas costa. – Podemos ficar assim por algum tempo?

E passamos a tarde assim. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos abraçados. Agora teríamos poucos dias até nós dois voltarmos a nossa vida em lados totalmente diferentes e longe dos Estados Unidos. Estávamos no fim de novembro, quando voltássemos a realidade seria tão chocante e diferente de agora que seria difícil para mim voltar ao ritmo de antes.

No dia seguinte, permaneço no meu quarto enquanto Edward voltou ao dele para pegar seu laptop. Eu decidi usar o meu laptop, que tinha ficado esquecido no fundo do armário no quarto, para ver meus e-mails e mandar alguns para minha secretária. Eu precisava deixar tudo ajeitado para minha volta. E precisava alugar um apartamento para viver já que eu não queria nem voltar para o meu e nem ver Jacob enquanto a raiva não passasse.

Minha caixa de entrada está lotada como sempre. Eu prometi a mim mesma quando saí de casa que não abriria e-mails, não olharia a conta do facebook da empresa e nem outras redes sociais. Mas agora, antes de voltar isso seria necessário já que é mais prático enviar e-mails a minha secretária e minha sócia do que ligar.

Apenas li alguns, pois eram a maioria, apenas relatórios de acompanhamento de atividades do mês. Mas um em especial me chamou a atenção. Era do princípio do mês, mais precisamente uma semana após minha chegada aqui. Era de Jacob. Fico oscilando entre jogar fora sem abrir ou abrir e ler. Eu abro e leio.

"Querida Isabella,

Eu sinto muito por tudo. Eu temo ter te magoado mais do que é possível vislumbrar em meus loucos pesadelos. Eu estava atormentado pelo egoísmo e pela dor de te amar tanto e não me sentir correspondido nesses últimos anos. Isso me frustrou. Eu sei que cada um ama conforme sua própria maneira, não somos todos iguais e todas essas baboseiras. Mas eu tinha muito medo de perdê-la e nós nos afastamos muito ao invés de nos aproximarmos. Isso só aumentou minha angustia. Eu juro que não queria te machucar. Para ser sincero, sem esperanças de que você leia esse e-mail, eu queria ter me casado com você naquela época combinada, mas você nunca tocou no assunto, e eu sempre esperando que você se lembrasse e nunca tomando uma atitude prática.

Eu não tive coragem de te contar uma coisa importante antes de começarmos a tentar engravidar, e quero que me entenda, eu não contei porque eu tive medo de perdê-la mais do que tudo. Eu não posso ter filhos Isabella. Eu já sei disso desde os meus 15 anos. Eu juro que eu quis te dar todos os filhos que você quisesse, mas eu não pude e não posso. Eu meio que me conformei durante esses anos mas quando você veio com esse desejo de ser mãe, me envolvendo e precisando de mim, eu pirei. Eu fiquei tão louco e fora de mim por estar mentindo e sem coragem nenhuma de te dizer tudo isso. Por isso me recusei a fazer os exames. Eu já sabia os resultados. Me perdoe por te fazer pensar que o problema era só seu, ou que eu não gostava de crianças.

Eu adoraria ser o pai dos seus filhos mas isso nunca vai acontecer e por causa disso eu venho sofrendo todos esses anos calado. E te arrastei comigo para o meu sofrimento.

Eu espero sinceramente que você me perdoe e que um dia volte a ser a minha Bella. Mas vou entender se não quiser, aliás vou respeitar se não quiser. Eu até já saí do apartamento. Tirei todas as minhas coisas e estou na vinícola a partir de agora. Pode ir para o apartamento sem medo pois eu pedi para sua secretária trocar as fechaduras e ficar com a chave até você voltar.

Com amor,

Jacob."

Eu me sento mais triste do que com raiva agora. Eram muitos sentimentos contraditórios ao mesmo tempo passando em menos de um segundo em minha mente. Por um lado, ele mentiu para mim durante muito tempo por pura insegurança, por outro ele sofreu calado por tanto tempo que o que ele disse no e-mail parece mais uma piada do que a verdade. Uma piada de mau gosto. Ele me deixou pensar que só eu tinha problemas para engravidar, passei por todos aqueles tratamentos, exames invasivos, indutores de ovulação, e sofri muito com esses tratamentos, tudo em vão.

Não consigo mais me controlar e choro convulsivamente. _Como é possível Jacob me deixar com mais raiva do que antes? _Ele conseguiu me fazer ficar mais triste ainda.

E no meio a todo esse conflito, uma ideia surge, com todos esses tratamentos que fiz, nunca tomei anticoncepcional depois deles. E agora essas tonturas, esse mal estar repentino, _será que... Não, não pode ser._ Fiz tantos tratamentos justamente porque não é fácil para mim engravidar, não seria tão fácil agora, nesse lugar, com esse homem com quem não tenho certeza de nada. Usamos camisinha todas as vezes. Usamos mesmo?

Ouço o barulho da porta se abrindo, e limpo meu rosto rapidamente. Porém, Edward percebe que algo não vai bem.

– o que foi meu bem? Eu saí e você estava alegre olhando seus e-mails e agora quando volto, te encontro chorando. – ele puxa uma cadeira, coloca ao lado da minha em frente a pequena mesa.

– Não é nada! Só o babaca do Jacob sendo um filho da mãe como sempre. Ele tinha que me mandar um e-mail, não é mesmo? – eu fechei a tampa do laptop para evitar que Edward visse o conteúdo. – Eu ia dizer filho da puta mas eu conheço a mãe dele e ela é um doce de pessoa.

– Calma! Vem cá, vem! – ele levanta e me chama de braços abertos. E eu não tenho como recusar. Ele me beija de forma possessiva.

– Só temos alguns dias juntos. – digo entre beijos.

– Você tem certeza que quer falar sobre isso? – ele disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Não. – eu o beijo novamente e tenho a confirmação de que não vou receber uma ligação dele quando chegar em Los Angeles. Acho que seu esperar, corro o risco de esperar sentada.

– Então vem. Vamos tomar um banho relaxante.

...

_Droga!_Pensei mordendo o lábio inferior. Através do espelho da penteadeira, olho para o peito do homem perfeito deitado na cama, subindo e descendo numa respiração regular de um sono profundo e me sinto terrivelmente culpada. E no mínimo covarde por estar saindo assim de fininho sem ao menos lhe dizer que preciso ir embora. Mesmo que tenhamos uma química quase perfeita, que possamos quase ler os pensamentos um do outro, eu agora hesitava em lhe contar todos os motivos pelos quais eu precisava voltar pra casa. Ando pelo quarto nas pontas dos pés, recolhendo tudo que deixei espalhado. Eu deveria dizer a ele. Eu penso novamente sentindo que o que estou fazendo é errado. Vou até o banheiro, abro a torneiro, molho o rosto e ao secar com a tolha disposta ao lado da pia, encaro o espelho e a mulher corada e feliz que me tornei. Certo! Vou sim falar com ele, me explicar, me despedir, dizer que foram 4 semanas mágicas mas que eu preciso acordar agora. Tomei minha decisão. Volto para para o quarto, subo na cama devagar, engatinhado até aquele homem que agora eu amo mais do que tudo. Aqueles cabelos ruivos mais bagunçados como sempre, seu rosto se virando para mim, e para minha surpresa me agarra e me beija apaixonadamente:

– Fugindo de mim? Para onde estava indo toda vestidinha assim, hein? – Edward perguntou me encarando com aqueles olhos verdes num olhar que parecia desnudar até mesmo a minha alma.

– Eu estava voltando para meu quarto para pegar algumas coisas, afinal estamos aqui há dois dias trancados no seu quarto. – _Que mentirosa!_ Grito em pensamento. Será que ele percebeu?

– Anda vai...Tira logo essas roupas e volta pra cá! ele diz manhoso, enquanto beija meu pescoço de forma lânguida e eu me sinto mole e quase desisto do que tenho que fazer. Em seus braços eu sinto que tudo faz sentido, meu porto seguro.

– Humm...parece uma boa ideia meu anjo, mas preciso mesmo cuidar de ninharias, coisas femininas. – Disse isso beijando-o demoradamente como que para me despedir pois sabia que nunca mais o veria. Suspiro, agarrando-o, inspirando seu cheiro mais uma vez, para me lembrar daquele cheiro de almíscar e virilidade que eu nunca tinha sentido antes mas agora era tão familiar, tão íntimo. – Já volto mesmo meu anjo, não se preocupe, tá legal? Descanse. – Beijo-o mais uma vez, olho em seus olhos e vejo algo tão doce. Ah meu amor! Sinto muito, muito mesmo. Penso totalmente triste.

Levanto da cama devagar e Edward me acompanha com seus lindos olhos e seu olhar não deixando o meu e nenhum momento até que eu abrir a porta e sair. Adeus meu amor!


	9. Capítulo 8 - Você partiu meu coração

**Ponto de Vista de Edward.**

Ainda pior que a convicção do não

é a incerteza do talvez

é a desilusão de um quase!

É o quase que me incomoda

que me entristece, me mata

Trazendo tudo que poderia ter sido

...e não foi -

Sarah Westphal

* * *

Não tenho noção de quanto tempo fiquei deitado na cama esperando por Isabella. Notei que ela ficou meio estranha depois do e-mail do ex. _Aquele babaca! Juro que tenho vontade de socá-lo..._ Ele sempre está entre nós, mesmo que ela agora o odeie, não gosto de dividir seu coração com ninguém. Nunca fui tão ciumento como agora. Ela desperta em mim sentimentos de posse e outros tantos que eu não sabia que um dia poderia sentir. Mas ainda é cedo para pressioná-la ou demonstrar tudo que sinto. Uma mulher independente e dinâmica como ela pode não entender a profundidade dos meus sentimentos.

Sempre fui de demonstrar tudo o que sinto quando estou apaixonado, mas depois da morte de Rose, eu tive que ser mais cauteloso. Com Isabella, sei que estou pisando em terreno totalmente desconhecido. Não sei como agir, a não ser com cautela e sempre me revelando aos poucos.

Eu deveria levar em consideração o fato dela ter dito que me ama. Foi num momento de total entrega e estávamos fazendo amor de uma maneira tão intensa, envoltos em desejo e paixão, e uma declaração dessas seria perfeitamente natural mas não necessariamente verdadeira.

Olho para o meu relógio de pulso, já faz uma hora que ela foi até o quarto dela. Decido esperar mais um pouco. Mas melhor mesmo nesse momento é tomar um banho, já estou tempo demais nesse quarto.

…

Agora já fazem 3 horas que Isabella me deixou no quarto sozinho e voltou para o dela. Eu estou morto de fome. Resolvo passar no quarto dela no sexto andar. Enquanto caminho pelo corredor, escuto o barulho de algum aspirador de pó. Na certa, alguém deixou o hotel e isso é normal.

Ao dobrar a quina no fim do corredor, deparo com o carrinho de produtos das camareiras do hotel bem em frente ao quarto de Isabella. Apresso meus passos e encontro uma camareira limpando o tapete no meio quarto. Era daqui que vinha o barulho. _Não é possível! Há algum engano._

– Ei senhorita? – uso um tom mais alto para que ela me escute por cima do som do aspirador.

– Sim, senhor. – por sorte ela fala inglês.

– Onde está a moça que dormia nesse quarto? – _Pronto! Agora ela vai pensar que sou louco._

– Desculpe senhor, mas eu não sei. O senhor pode pedir informações na recepção. Eles te dirão alguma coisa com certeza. – ela sorriu cortês e se virou, ligou o aspirador e voltou para a sua tarefa.

– Obrigado! – mas ela nem me ouviu.

Eu permaneço parado do lado de fora do quarto, no corredor alisando os cabelos, a verdadeira imagem do desespero. Estou perplexo. Como assim? O que aconteceu? Será que estou numa dimensão paralela? Eu sei que não vai adiantar ir até a recepção para ouvir novamente o que eu já sei, mas eu não resisto.

Na recepção, foram simpáticos comigo ao dizerem que ela tinha feito Check-out há duas horas mas que não podiam dar mais informações a não ser que eu fosse marido, alguém da família ou alguém autorizado por ela previamente.

Me dirijo para o bar ainda tomado por uma incredibilidade extrema. O que posso fazer? Nada! Ela foi embora. E eu fui só mais um idiota que caiu no encanto poderoso daquela feiticeirazinha. E sentando no banquinho do bar da piscina, com cara de poucos amigos, digo ao barman, que sentindo meu estado de espírito, desfaz o sorriso educado que dirige a todos os clientes.

– O que você tem de mais forte e mais letal aí?

– Eu tenho um destilado nacional, a cachaça, o senhor aceita?

– Sim, uma dose se eu gostar eu compro a garrafa. – tive a impressão que o rapaz arregalou os olhos quando terminei minha última frase.

– Tudo bem. – pelo jeito ia ser uma longa noite.

O primeiro gole desceu queimando a garganta, mas com certeza os outros a seguir iam descer suavemente.

Meia hora depois, já entorpecido pela metade da garrafa da bebida, a pego com uma das mãos enquanto com a outro deixo o dinheiro sobre o balcão e uma generosa gorjeta para o barman por aturar um chato como eu. Apesar de eu ser um bêbado calado.

Resolvo voltar para meu quarto, pois amanhã seria meu último dia aqui eu pretendia passar cada hora até o dia de partir, bêbado e inconsciente para que eu pudesse esquecer nem que seja enquanto durmo de tão bêbado, que eu fui mais um trouxa que caiu na lábia de uma devoradora de homens.

Nem sou de beber tanto, apenas socialmente. A última vez que eu bebi tanto assim foi após o funeral da Rose. E foi um belo show. Famílias e amigos ficaram boquiabertos mas entenderam.

Mas o que não entendo e não vou entender nem em 1000 anos é porque ela foi embora sem me dizer nem uma palavra depois de dizer que me amava de um jeito tão sincero? _Uma atriz, sem dúvidas!_ E me enganou direitinho. Logo eu que conheço tão bem as pessoas.

Foi numa posição de dar pena, abraçado a garrafa de cachaça e cabisbaixo que Jena me encontrou no elevador. Acho que eu estive passeando de elevador por um tempo considerável lá parado no fundo sem apertar botão algum.

– Edward?! – ela parece surpresa e logo abre um sorriso simpático. Nem sorrindo ela deixava de ser sem sal.

– Oi Jena! – mal levanto minha cabeça mas a cumprimentei com garrafa, suspendendo um pouco ao ar para mostrar que eu a tinha visto.

– Você está bem? – pela voz ela parece contrariada e um pouco preocupada, por isso levanto a cabeça e me deparo com ela agora mais perto. Como eu queria fosse outra pessoa...

– Dor de cotovelo. – eu rio sem vontade, pois é a verdade. Mas digo quando ela faz menção de se aproximar. – Cuidado! Pode ser contagioso. – Ela ri sem nem se quer alcançar a piada.

– Não se preocupe. Esse é o único mal que foge de mim como o diabo foge da cruz. – ela se aproxima mais se colocando ao meu lado. – Você acredita que a Karen foi embora com aquele surfista natureba amigo da Isabella.

A minha cara ao ouvir o nome _Isabella_ não deve ter estar tão boa pois finalmente Jena percebe a razão de eu estar assim.

– Oh, me desculpe, eu...err... desculpe. – ela fica vermelha de vergonha.

– Será que você pode me fazer o favor de apertar o botão 5 e me ajudar a chegar no meu quarto? Eu tenho a impressão que estou há muito tempo nesse elevador. – minha voz está pastosa mas acho que ela entendeu.

– Claro Edward!

– Olha, mas não vale se aproveitar de mim não, hein? – eu sorrio ainda conseguindo extrair um pouco de humor não sei de onde. Jena fica vermelha novamente. Acho que ela é bem tímida. – Eu estou brincando Jena.

Já no corredor enquanto ela abraçada comigo para me apoiar, não bem me apoiar porque ela não me aguentaria se eu caísse mas ajuda saber que tem alguém me dando apoio emocional. Apesar de eu não achar a Jena atraente, pelo menos sei que ela é uma boa pessoa.

– Pronto! Está entregue. – ela abriu a porta do meu quarto e me soltou, sorrindo um pouco sem graça.

– Obrigado Jena! Já te adicionei no facebook? – eu não tenho certeza se já tinha adicionado Jena.

– Sim. Não perderemos o contato. Se cuida Edward! – e ela se foi, andando um pouco mais apressada do que o normal. Será que ela pensa que eu estou em condições de atacar alguém ou ela está com medo de me atacar?

Novamente e sem surpresas, me encontro sozinho, deitado na cama, abraçado a minha garrafa que já está quase no fim. MP3 player tocando o mais alto possível 11 A.M da minha banda preferida, Incubus. O sono vem lentamente apagar as impressões desse dia miserável.


	10. Capítulo 9 - Sou um idiota completo!

_**Notas iniciais:**_Olá!_ Faz tempo que não posto nada mas foi por pura correria, pois no Nyah eu postei quase tudo, mas aqui, como preciso separar os documentos, acabo esquecendo totalmente. Agradeço aos leitores ativos, aos fantasmas e a todos. Comentem se gostarem da história ou se ela precisa ser melhorada. Boa leitura!_

* * *

Capítulo 9 – Sou um idiota completo.

Já no aeroporto O'Hare esperando pelas minhas malas, de pé em frente a esteira, finalmente ligo meu telefone celular. Tinha deixado desligado durante todo o tempo em que estive em Angra. A primeira pessoa para quem ligo é para mim mãe.

– _Alô, mamãe?_

– _Edward? – _posso sentir seu entusiamo. _– Meu filho, que saudades! Já chegou?_

– _Sim, estou só esperando por minhas bagagens. Saindo daqui vou direto para aí pegar a Dolly, tá?_

– _A Alice está aqui e ela vai ficar feliz de saber que você chegou e está vindo._

– _Também mãe... a senhora não sabe quantas saudades eu senti. _– disfarço o tom melancólico pois não quero dar explicações por telefone. – _Mãe, desculpe mas vou desligar. Tenho que pegar minhas malas. Um beijo e até breve._

– _Beijos filho!_

Essa é a dona Esme. Tão doce quanto eu me lembrava. Alice é minha irmã gêmea e a minha melhor amiga. Não sei o que eu faria sem o apoio de minha família em momentos de puro caos.

Eu pego minhas malas. Caminhando em direção a saída, percebo que lá fora cai uma neve fraquinha que derrete antes de chegar ao chão. Com certeza, simbolizando a chegada do inverno já que estamos entrando em dezembro. Típico! Está frio demais pra chover mas não seco o suficiente para acumular neve.

Tiro a minha jaqueta mais potente de uma de minhas bolsas e visto antes de sair em direção aos táxis parados nos arredores.

Ao abrir a porta, a primeira a me receber é a Dolly, minha espevitada cadela da raça Jack Russel Terrier. Ela pula tanto nas minhas pernas, que preciso pegar no meu colo. Logo ela lambe minha cara toda.

Em seguida, minha mãe me abraça e pega Dolly para colocá-la no chão. Mas nem enquanto estamos abraçados, Dolly nos deixa em paz. Ela corre pela sala pulando e abanando o rabo.

Continuo abraçando minha mãe. Afasto-me relutante para poder observá-la melhor. Seus cabelos cor de mel estão mais curtos, na altura do queixo.

– Seus cabelos estão muito bonitos assim, mãe! – Eu sorrio mas ela percebe que eu não estou nos meus melhores dias.

– Meu filho, você parece abatido. O que aconteceu? – ela passa as mãos pelo meu rosto, acariciando as olheiras que são evidentes. – Eu pensei que quando as pessoas viajam, elas o fazem para descansar.

– Poxa mãe! Foram horas de viagem, fuso horário diferente, clima diferente. Estou quebrado. – Eu volto a sorrir e me sento no sofá da sala de estar. Dolly pula, se sentando ao meu lado e colocando sua cabeça em meu colo. – Cadê papai?

– Seu pai foi até o escritório em São Francisco cuidar de um contrato. Mas vai voltar semana que vem. – Esme se aproxima, sentando-se na pequena poltrona em frente a mim.

– Oi irmãozão! – Alice surge por trás do sofá me beijando a testa por cima. Logo, de uma maneira que nem sei como, já está mexendo na minha bolsa e pegando a câmera fotográfica. – Como foi de viagem?

– Foi tudo uma maravilha! Aprendi a mergulhar e a dançar ritmos latinos. – eu olho para ela, agora que ela está praticamente sentada ao meu lado, evito seus olhos. – E Jasper?

– Foi tocar em Nova York na abertura do show de uma banda do amigo do Rick. Pelo menos eles vão ser bem pagos. – ela continua mexendo na minha câmera.

– E porque você não foi com ele? Você adora Nova York.

– Eu também tenho que trabalhar, Edward. Se eu for ficar seguindo o Jasper pelo país, terei que ser uma dona de casa desempregada e desocupada e eu detesto ter que pedir dinheiro a ele ou qualquer um. – ela vê algo na câmera, levanta tão rapidamente que agida Dolly. Esta pula para acompanhar Alice. – Olha mãe, que fotos lindas.

– Realmente meu filho! Lindo lugar... – Esme agora olha as fotos segurando a câmera junto com Alice.

– Olha a misteriosa namorada do Edward. – Alice sorri para mim de um jeito debochado que me deixa mais com raiva do que triste.

– Namorada? – minha mãe olha pra mim com cara de surpresa, pegando a câmera para si, para poder olhar melhor.

– Aparentemente, ela roubou a minha virtude e depois fugiu. – eu fiz um gesto dramático, rindo da minha própria desgraça.

– Como ela se chama? – Alice pergunta agora mais séria.

– Mãe, o que você preparou para lanche da tarde? – eu me levanto sendo seguido por Dolly, a caminho da cozinha. Ouço mais ou menos ao longe que ela fez minha receita preferida.

Ao chegar lá, sobre a bancada estavam meus cupcakes preferidos, de blueberry. Não tenho fome nenhuma mas como assim mesmo, encostado no balcão, jogando uns pedaços para Dolly. Na garrafa ao lado da bandeja tem café fresco com certeza. Pego uma xícara que estava disposta ao lado da garrafa junto com outras 3 e encho com o mais preto e puro café. O aroma se espalha pela cozinha inteira.

Vinte minutos e dois cupcakes depois, caminho até meu antigo quarto. Meus pais preservaram todos os três quartos, o de Emmett, meu irmão mais velho, o da minha irmã gêmea Alice e o meu.

Tudo no meu quarto me traz uma sensação de conforto. O cheiro de madeira dos móveis, a cor azul das paredes, os pôsteres das minhas bandas preferidas da Adolescência. O mural com as fotos de família e amigos e momentos na faculdade, Rose...

Ser abandonado assim duas vezes me deixa com a sensação de que eu talvez não deva me envolver em relacionamentos duradouros. Parece que não funciona comigo.

Sento-me em minha cama e me inclino sobre meus joelhos, apoiando minha cabeça em minhas mãos, com os cotovelos sobre minhas coxas. E depois minhas mãos estão em meu rosto. É aquela antiga companheira, a vontade de chorar.

Alice bate na porta de leve, entrando com um cartão de visitas em uma das mãos.

– Ei Edward! Você não me parece bem desde que te vi lá na sala todo abatido e mais magro. – ela senta-se ao meu lado.

– Isabella é o nome dela. Você tinha perguntado e eu estou respondendo agora. – ainda escondo meu rosto entre minhas mãos.

– Eu sei o nome. – eu olho imediatamente para minha irmã surpresa e ela está abanando o cartão. – Por acaso o nome dela está neste cartão de visitas que estava perdido na bagunça da sua bolsa, maninho.

– Agora me lembro quando ela me deu esse cartão no primeiro dia que nos encontramos. – eu pego o cartão da mão de Alice. – E eu aqui pensando que não tinha outro meio de entrar em contato se não a lista telefônica. – e logo devolvo para Alice novamente. – Mas depois me lembro que foi ela quem me deixou naquele hotel sem me dar explicação de nada.

– Ás vezes, pode ter havido um imprevisto que a tenha feito voltar pra casa antes da hora.

– Mas ela ia me avisar. Foi estranho, ela disse para eu esperar que ela só ia até o quarto dela cuidar de assuntos dela mas que voltaria rápido. E o idiota aqui ficou esperando 3 horas, sem me dar conta.

– Então isso explica a sua magreza. Você está apaixonado, seu tolinho! – ela faz um sinal para que eu deite minha cabeça em seu col que faço sem protestar. – Você já tentou ligar para ela depois que ela foi embora? – Alice acariciava meus cabelos. Adoro o colo da minha irmã.

– Ainda não pra dizer a verdade. – Pego o telefone do meu bolso e com o cartão na outra, disco o número do celular de Isabella. Alice sorri pra mim, e eu a olho de baixo ainda deitado em seu colo. O telefone chama a primeira vez. Eu estou nervoso. Chama 5 vezes antes de cair na caixa postal. Eu tento mais uma vez, mas na segunda vez que chama, parece que foi desligado. – Acho que ela desligou o telefone. Parece que não quer ser incomodada.

– Ah não desanime, tente outro dia. Mas dessa vez para casa dela.

– Não sei não Alice. Isabella estava num processo de separação do cara com quem ela morava. Pode ser que ela simplesmente tenha resolvido voltar para ele.

– Você tava namorando uma mulher casada Edward? – As sobrancelhas de Alice estão unidas sobre seus olhos em total desaprovação.

– Claro que não. Ela não é casada, ela morava junto com esse cara há uns 6 anos e depois que ele a agrediu, ela resolveu se separar mas a relação já não vinha dando certo há algum tempo. – quando vejo que minha irmã ainda está meio confusa com as informações, eu completo depressa. – É isso mesmo, Isabella é complicada e a história é longa. Mas nada mudaria o que sinto por ela, Alice. E eu nunca senti por ninguém, nem mesmo por Rose, o que sinto por ela. É uma urgência e uma angustia que não me deixam em momento algum. Por ela, eu sinto vontade de protegê-la quando ela está distraída, eu sinto ciúmes, eu não quero nem pensar nela com outro homem que não seja comigo. Eu sinto que o meu lugar é ao lado dela, é onde finalmente eu sinto paz.

– É muito intenso o que você sente. Mas eu me pergunto, o que ela sente por você?

– Ela disse que me amava uma vez. – eu consigo sorrir ao lembrar. – Mas eu não sei se foi pra valer ou se foi só pelo calor do momento, ou pior, só pra me conquistar. Eu não sei se ela estava tão envolvida quanto eu.

– E você disse pra ela o que sentia por acaso? – Alice ainda acariciava meus cabelos.

– Não. Tive medo de assustá-la e fui um idiota por não dizer o que eu sentia, por não confrontá-la ao ouvi-la dizer que me amava. Eu admito, sou um completo idiota. Mas ainda sim, ela me deixou lá. Ela simplesmente mentiu pra mim e me deixou lá sozinho e totalmente no escuro. Você acha que essa é a atitude de alguém que ama outra de verdade?

– Não sei o que pensar, Edward! – ela me encara com os olhos verdes como os meus e me beija na testa. – Mas não quero vê-lo sofrendo, pelos cantos e abatido. Eu entendo que seus sentimentos por ela são profundos, Edward, e com certeza vou entender melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa nessa família porque te conheço bem e sei que com você as coisas são sempre sérias. Mas você precisa manter o foco. Pensar de cabeça fria. E tentar entrar em contato novamente com ela.

– Não sei se é uma boa ideia ficar correndo atrás dela assim feito um desesperado. Mas você tem razão. Eu tenho um monte de coisas para fazer até o natal e a vida é isso mesmo. Vou tentar me adequar a rotina novamente. Vem cá Dolly! – dei um tapinha na cama para que ela subisse e ficasse perto da gente.

– Vai dar tudo certo no fim, meu irmão, você vai ver! Seja positivo! – Alice beija minha testa novamente. Eu fecho os olhos. Acho que sem minha irmã por perto, eu não sei o que seria de mim.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **_Pessoal, comente! Eu acho interessante ler a opinião das pessoas porque isso ajuda a saber se a história está coerente ou se as pessoas estão se sentindo perdidas ao lê-la. Eu como autora, não tenho como saber desses detalhes pois estou intimamente ligada a história. Então comentem, por favor!_


	11. Capítulo 10-Estarei onde ela estiver

**Notas iniciais:** Pessoal, comentem! Obrigada aos leitores e Boa leitura!

* * *

Capítulo 10 – Eu estarei onde ela estiver.

Naquela noite fiquei na casa dos meus pais. Eu não poderia voltar para a meu apartamento vazio e grande demais para mim. Quando comprei, tinha acabado de casar e pensava no filho que viria. Lógico que no futuro, eu pensava em comprar uma casa enorme conforme a família fosse aumentando. Eu sempre quis ter uma família numerosa como a dos meus pais. Para mim, eles foram um exemplo incrível do que deve ser uma família de verdade. E uma referência forte porque Emmett e Kate têm 2 filhos e terceiro deve chegar em fevereiro. Alice e Jasper estão pensando em ter filhos assim que Jasper começar a desacelerar na carreira e abrir o estúdio de gravação. Faz tempo que Jasper não faz uma turnê com a banda dele.

Conheci Jasper na faculdade, éramos da mesma banda e acabamos ficando amigos. Ele é um ótimo guitarrista e compositor. Agora com o curso de engenharia musical, acho que ele vai longe. E Alice trabalha na empresa da família assim como eu. Acredito que trabalhar e ter filhos não vai ser um desafio para ela.

O mês foi passando rápido, já está quase perto do natal, quando eu não estava na empresa, eu estava na sala de aula. Engraçado eu estar exatamente onde queria estar mas não sinto prazer algum nisso. Não sei porque ainda dou aulas, pois não me sinto motivado a trazer novidades para os alunos. Logo serei como aqueles professores monótonos que eu tanto criticava na minha adolescência.

Todos os dias, mesmo cansado, eu saia com a Dolly para passear, já estava bem frio e eu sempre vestia a Dolly com alguma manta própria para caminhada, ela tem pelo curto. Dolly foi um caso de amor a primeira vista, pois quando a vi em sua vitrine no abrigo de animais, e ela me olhou com aqueles olhinhos esperançosos, eu derreti. Tive que trazê-la comigo.

Numa dessas caminhadas pelo parque perto de casa, encontrei uma moça. Ela tinha traços orientais, não sei dizer se sua descendência é chinesa, coreana ou japonesa mas é bonita com seus longos cabelos castanhos bem lisos e com franja. Ela também tem um cão. Um poodle branco. Seu nome é Meiying mas ele disse que posso chamá-la de Mei.

– Qual o significado do seu nome? É chinês, não é? – eu perguntei tentando ser simpático, sempre olhando -a nos olhos.

– Sim, significa Linda Flor em chinês. Mas Mei significa linda. – ela disse sorrindo. Com certeza, a timidez nela é um charme. _Mas não é a Isabella, droga!_

– Então seus pais parecem ter adivinhado que o seu nome seria completamente fiel a filha. – _Mas que merda é essa que estou fazendo?_ E Mei fica meio sem jeito, mas abre um sorriso completo para mim.

Ela me pega em sua bolsa um papel e anota o número de telefone, num ato, que eu acho, que foi o mais ousado em toda a sua vida, pois ela perecia uma pessoa contida.

Eu peguei e fui para casa. Não sei seria legal me envolver com alguém que parecia tão disposta em mergulhar na confusão que era minha vida agora.

A noite, era a pior parte do dia para mim. Nesse dia em particular, mesmo tendo a minha rotina de passeios com a Dolly quebrada por encontrar alguém novo, quando eu voltava para casa eu ainda me sentia sozinho, me sentia um inútil. Tudo no meu apartamento dava a sensação de aconchego, as cores alaranjadas das cortinas, marrom mogno dos móveis e bege com estampas geométricas das paredes, eram quentes e convidam a sentar no sofá e relaxar em frente a lareira.

Mas eu queria mesmo é um bom conhaque, então antes de começar a me embebedar, dei comida a Dolly e troquei sua água.

Servi a primeira dose e fui até meu aparelho de som, coloquei Just a Phase da banda Incubus e programei para repetir até que eu me canse de ouvir. Coloquei bem alto. Na introdução da música, cantei junto com o vocalista seu lamento triste. Já estou bebendo direto da garrafa. Não me importo nem um pouco. Mas ainda não estou tão bêbado. Talvez só um pouco.

Tive a impressão que a campainha tocou. Dolly latiu. Ela sempre fazia isso quando a campainha tocava. Fui até a porta. Ao abrir me deparo com Tanya, minha vizinha.

– Edward, tá tudo bem? – ela me olha surpresa por me ver abrindo a porta segurando ainda a garrafa de conhaque.

– Desculpe Tanya, entre por favor. – eu deixo a porta aberta e vou até o som para desligar. Não consigo disfarçar que estou sem graça por ser pego num momento tão íntimo. Agora ela está mais perto de mim e me acompanha enquanto eu coloco a garrafa em cima da bancada da cozinha que é ampla e aberta no mesmo plano da sala de estar.

– Eu fiquei preocupada, pois faz quase um mês que voltou de viagem e não foi lá no meu apartamento pegar a chave reserva. E você não é de escutar música alta assim. Pensei que tinha acontecido algo com você.

– Desculpe se te incomodei. – fecho os olhos, quando ela passa a mão pelo meu rosto, na certa verificando se estou bem mesmo. – Nem me dei conta de que não estava sozinho nesse prédio já que esse apartamento é o retrato do isolamento. Caminho até o sofá e me jogo, recostando todo o meu corpo. Tanya senta-se ao meu lado com as pernas viradas para mim.

– O que aconteceu com você? Você parece doente, Edward! Não pode ser apenas trabalho. Você não é de beber assim.

Eu abro os olhos para encará-la, seus olhos azuis estão fixos nos meus. Suas pupilas dilatadas. Ela está sinceramente preocupada.

– Tem certeza de que quer mesmo saber? – eu não retiro meus olhos dos dela. Mas me afasto um pouco mais. Como ela não se mexe, percebo que ela quer mesmo ouvir. – Olha Tanya, sei que depois que terminamos, ficamos bons amigos, mas não sei se o que quer saber vai te fazer algum bem.

– Ah sem chance, sabe muito bem que não guardo magoas ou maiores sentimentos por você. – Tanya parecia genuinamente ofendida. – Diga logo! Você sabe que odeio suspense. – ela ainda me olha séria.

– Outra pessoa aconteceu comigo, foi isso. Conheci alguém! – e ela não parecia surpresa e muito menos triste.

– E... só isso? Geralmente, quando as pessoas conhecem alguém, elas ficam entusiasmadas e não arrasadas como você está agora.

– Ela não é apenas alguém, ela é mesmo "alguém" especial. E partiu meu coração justamente por esse fato.

– Em apenas um mês? – Tanya cruza os braços em visível descrença. – E você já está assim?

– Eu vou te mostrar a extensão do que eu sinto por essa mulher, espere um pouco. – Vou até o canto atrás do sofá onde ela está e pego o meu violão. Quando volto, me sento novamente onde estava antes e digo. – Eu compus essa canção há algumas semanas atrás numa noite como essa, me sentindo o pior possível, cheio de saudades, então você vai entender o que eu sinto exatamente:

"_Hey morena, sorria pra mim._

_Faça a sua mágica que eu te sigo,_

_Eu te sigo pra sempre,_

_Pra onde você for._

_Você não vê que estou encantado?_

_Você não vê que estou fascinado?_

_Mas você mente, mente, mente pra mim,_

_E eu continuo encantado._

_Por que você foi para longe?_

_Por que você se esconde de mim?_

_Eu te amo tanto, tanto, tanto..._

_Mas você mente, mente, mente para mim._

_E eu continuo encantado._

_Hey Morena, sinto a sua falta._

_Dos seus olhos castanhos brilhantes _

_e do seu sorriso cheio de promessas._

_Promessas tão vazias..."_

Quando termino minha canção, Tanya está com os olhos marejados e me abraça, mesmo por cima do violão em meus braços.

– Nossa, Edward! Linda música e você tem uma voz tão bonita. – ela se afasta de mim e agora sorri demonstrando ainda emocionada. – Se ela mexe tanto assim com você, por que você não a procura? No amor, não podemos ser orgulhosos.

– Eu tentei duas vezes. E o fato dela ter me deixado no hotel sem me dizer uma única palavra também me desanima de procurá-la. Eu sempre me faço a pergunta de um milhão de dólares. Se você ama uma pessoa, você a deixaria? Eu digo, deixar sem dizer nenhuma palavra, sem explicação.

– Já parou para pensar que talvez ela esteja nesse momento pensando a mesma coisa, tipo, que você não amava, pelo menos, não o bastante para que ela ficasse? Talvez ela não achasse que era correspondida.

– Eu tive medo de assustá-la, por isso eu não fui muito claro sobre o que sentia, mas eu não saía do lado dela para nada. Eu toquei violão pra ela numa noite de luar. Eu simplesmente não conseguia ficar longe dela por mais de 2 minutos. Será que ela não percebeu que eu a amo?

– Nada nunca vai substituir a palavra, meu amigo. Demonstrações de afeto são muito boas, mas todo mundo prefere ouvir sobre o que outro sente.

– Você sabe qual foi a última vez que eu compus ou toquei violão pra alguém? – vendo que Tanya fazia sinal negativo com a cabeça, eu continuei. – Desde que a Rose morreu. E eu era o vocalista da banda do Jasper. Nós compúnhamos juntos. Nós tínhamos um certo prestígio na cidade, apesar de a banda não ser tão famosa quanto é hoje. Quando Rose ficou doente, eu larguei tudo e depois que ela se foi eu não tive vontade de fazer nada do que eu fazia antes. Eu fiquei surpreso quando eu vi Isabella pela primeira vez caminhando em volta da piscina do hotel e imediatamente eu quis pegar um violão e tocar alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

– Pelo amor de Deus, Edward, ligue ou mande um e-mail ou qualquer coisa, mas saia dessa inércia, homem! – Tanya se levanta e vai caminhando para a porta, mas antes de abri-la, se vira para mim, sentado no sofá. – Ah, e você deveria gravar essa música, ficou muito boa e bonita na sua voz.

– Provavelmente vou dar para o Jasper gravar com a banda dele.

E estamos sozinhos, Dolly e eu no apartamento novamente. Resolvo seguir o conselho de Tanya e mandar um e-mail para Isabella, mesmo que seja o endereço de e-mail profissional dela, porque não tenho o pessoal, ela vai receber. Assim espero.

"_Minha linda,_

_Primeiramente, eu gostaria de saber porque você fugiu de mim no hotel em Angra?_

_Você está bem? Está tudo bem?_

_Aguardarei notícias suas._

_Um beijo,_

_Edward."_

E agora é só aguardar. Mas em menos de dois minutos, recebo uma resposta.

"_Prezado cliente,_

_Gostaria de me desculpar mas esse e-mail está temporariamente fora de serviço. Para maiores esclarecimentos, peço que entre em contato pelo telefone 555-4532 ou encaminhe um e-mail para a minha sócia no endereço __admin2 _

_Atenciosamente, _

_Isabella Swan – Happy Hour Festas e Eventos S.A_

_Resposta automática, por favor não responda esse e-mail."_

…

Natal. A família toda reunida em volta da mesa de jantar de 8 lugares da minha mãe. Kate está com uma barriga enorme e a ouvi contando para mim mãe que seria menina novamente. Emmett queria menino mas amava tanto suas filhas que não se importava realmente com o sexo do bebe.

Eu observo calado toda aquela movimentação. Meu pai serve vinho aos adultos, suco às crianças. Nem parece que estou ali, pareço estar em corpo mas em espírito estou muito longe. O que será que aconteceu com Isabella para ela ter desativado o e-mail de trabalho temporariamente? Por quanto tempo? Será que é problema de saúde? Talvez não seja nada disso e sim que ela está em lua de mel novamente com o namorado, pois pode ter voltado para ele.

– Edward, meu filho, você está tão calado hoje! – meu pai interrompe meus pensamentos e eu agradeço em pensamento, não gosto de pensar no ex de Isabella, aquele babaca. – Geralmente, quando você retorna de viagem, chega aqui contando todas as novidades.

– Não há muito o que contar papai. – eu sorrio sem vontade, não quero ser ríspido com quem não merece.

– Ah querido, Edward fez aulas de mergulho e dança latina enquanto esteve no Brasil, não é meu filho? – minha mãe tenta me incentivar a falar e toca na minha mão de leve pois estava sentada de frente para mim.

– Sim, foi muito interessante e novo pra mim. O clima, o lugar em si é encantador e faz com que a gente não queira vir embora.

– E a mulherada de lá, hein maninho? – Emmett perguntou sorrindo sendo logo em seguida, cutucado com uma colher pela esposa que estava sentado ao seu lado. – Ai Kate! Isso dói...

– É o que você merece por ser um assanhado! – ela ainda o ameça com a colher em riste mas sua raiva é fingida. Só um alerta.

Eu não sei o que responder. Não quero mais falar de Isabella, não quero pensar nisso e nem em nada relacionado a isso. Eu estou encarando o meu prato, e o silêncio seria constrangedor se Alice não levantasse na mesa chamando as crianças para abrirem os presentes que ela tinha comprado e colocado em baixo da árvore. Eles sempre abriam antes porque não passavam a noite na casa dos meus pais.

Meus pais ficaram um pouco sem jeito, Kate e Emmett terminavam de comer calados. Eu chamei Jasper para mostrar a música que eu tinha escrito e fomos até meu quarto pegar dois violões que eu tinha ainda lá.

Voltamos para a sala e ficamos treinando num canto enquanto as crianças jogam algo no outro canto da sala. Meus pais ainda estão na mesa se servindo de um pedaço de torta. Emmett e Kate vêm para perto de nós.

Jasper faz um lindo arranjo para música e fica ainda mais bonita do que antes, ambos tocamos e eu me entrego a esse momento. Concentro-me, e de olhos fechados, imagino que estou dizendo tudo aquilo para Isabella. Jasper faz a segunda voz para o refrão, e eu ainda estou de olhos fechados, concentrado no arranjo e na letra da música.

Quando terminamos e eu abro os olhos, estavam todos na sala sentados a nossa volta. Menos as crianças que continuam brincando no canto, alheias.

Eu olho para o rosto de todos e todos parecem estar espantados. Deve ser porque não toco violão com o Jasper e em família há muito tempo.

– Precisamos gravar Edward! – Jasper foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio. E estava empolgado, ainda me lembro de ele me dizer anos atrás que eu era melhor letrista do que ele.

– Música muito bonita, mesmo! – Kate sorri ao dizer isso e olha para o Emmett, o beijando logo em seguida.

– Concordo com o Jasper, você precisa gravar isso imediatamente. – meu pai diz olhando para nós sorrindo. – Nada é por acaso, Edward! E nada é em vão. – ele me dá uma piscadela.

Depois da noite de Natal, Jasper me convenceu a tocar na noite de ano, fazendo uma participação especial em sua banda, no Pub que ele e Alice tinham comprado e inaugurariam justamente na véspera de ano novo com uma grande festa. O ponto alto do comércio adquirido por eles, era que o estúdio de gravação podia ser construído em cima do Pub e eles teriam dois negócios em um só. O prédio era largo e grande o bastante para isso.

Na noite de inauguração, eu convidei a Meiying para me acompanhar, pois apesar de eu só pensar em Isabella, eu também precisava viver, precisava tentar me desapegar um pouco. Afinal, me sentia ainda mais triste quando me reunia com Jasper e sua banda e estavam todos formando casais.

Tudo foi especial nessa noite. Certifiquei-me de dar bastante atenção para minha convidada. Deixando-a sozinha apenas quando precisei ir para o palco. Alice foi educada e sociável com Meiying mas me deu uma pequena advertência enquanto eu me preparava para tocar.

– Não deveria estar se envolvendo com outra pessoa enquanto ainda não resolveu seus assuntos com a sua "morena".

– Meiying é uma amiga. Não há envolvimento nenhum.

– Então é melhor deixar isso claro para ela, pois ela te olha quase como se você fosse o príncipe encantado e agora tocando violão então, ela vai sair daqui apaixonada. Falo por experiência própria porque o seu cunhado me ganhou assim.

Jasper organizou o palco para que fosse algo mais acústico, mais calmo, algo mais no estilo voz e violão, ou vozes e violões. Tocamos juntos, mas dessa vez, Jasper tocou uma viola caipira e ele era ainda melhor nela do que com o violão.

Ao voltar para a mesa, Mei estava toda animada, fez muitos elogios mas ela estava curiosa.

– Então, onde está a morena da música? – ela sorria mas eu sabia que ela ia insistir até eu responder.

– Alguém que eu conheci um tempo atrás e que está do outro lado do país agora. – Mei ainda me lançava um olhar interrogativo. – Mas eu não quero falar no assunto. Isso me magoa muito Mei e hoje é dia de festa. Ok? Não fica chateada comigo. – eu sorri para ela e a fitei até que sua expressão se suavizasse.

– Ok! – ela sorri e seus olhos se fecham, uma marca natural em sua expressão.

Levei Mei até seu apartamento quando já eram 3:00 da manhã. Ela insistiu para eu subir e tomar um café com ela mas eu disse que a levaria, pelo menos, até a porta para não ficarmos ambos na friagem da rua.

Chegando lá, eu me despedi e ela parecia estar decepcionada, esperando outra coisa, uma postura diferente minha. Acho que queria que eu a beijasse ou mais que isso. Enquanto eu caminhava para o corredor novamente em direção as escadas, ela me chamou ainda com sua porta aberta.

– Edward, eu acho que você deveria ligar para ela.

– Você não é a primeira pessoa que me diz isso, Meiying! Se cuida e tenha uma boa semana!

….

Quase um mês depois da festa de ano novo, eu tinha tomado a decisão de ir até a califórnia procurar por Isabella, rezando para que ela ainda estivesse solteira e que aceitasse o meu pedido de casamento. Eu não ia sair de lá sem uma resposta. Eu não tinha nada a perder, pois se ela me recusasse eu precisaria apenas voltar para casa e recomeçar. Eu precisei cumprir aviso-prévio na faculdade por ter pedido demissão. Isso me atrasou mas agora que a decisão tinha sido tomada eu não ia recuar.

Eu estava olhando para o telefone, decidindo se ligaria para a casa de Isabella quando por coincidência ou intervenção divina ele tocou.

– _Alô! Eu poderia falar com Edward Cullen?_

Uma voz feminina que tinha algo de familiar. Parecia a voz de Isabella mas era um pouco menos suave.

– _Sou eu, Edward! Com quem falo por gentileza?_

– _Aqui é Renée Swan, mãe de Isabella Swan. Você se lembra dela?_

– _Claro que me lembro, me lembro muito bem. Mas aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? Ela está bem? _– a mãe de Isabella parece preocupada.

– _Fora a cabeça dura que ela tem, está tudo bem com ela. Conhecendo a minha filha, como eu eu conheço bem, ela não te contou nada, contou?_

– _Contou o quê? _– agora estou confuso.

– _Eu sabia! Me responda uma coisa. Como foi a relação de vocês enquanto estavam no Brasil?_

– _Foi muito próxima e íntima, eu estava certo de pedir a sua filha para ser minha namorada. Tinha planos de trazê-la para conhecer minha família. Mas ela foi embora sem me dizer uma palavra e eu achei que estava tudo acabado. O que está havendo?_

– _Típico dela esse tipo de confusão. Ela é muito impulsiva para questões de relacionamento enquanto que muito ponderada para outras coisas. Não vou te dizer nada mais do que isso, Edward, acho que você precisa vir aqui e ver por si só. Ela não sabe que estou ligando e só estou fazendo isso porque não concordo com tudo isso que está acontecendo._

– _Pra dizer a verdade eu já estava indo para aí. Eu ia pedir a sua filha em casamento, até implorar se fosse preciso. Mas vai ser uma surpresa._

Conversamos por mais alguns minutos, pois Renée me deu instruções de como chegar exatamente no apartamento de Isabella.

Eu estava num estado de pura confusão emocional. Um misto de preocupação, alegria, curiosidade e expectativa.


	12. Capítulo 11- Por essa eu não esperava

Capítulo 11 - Por essa eu não esperava.

Tudo a respeito de Isabella era uma surpresa atrás da outra. Tenho a certeza de que fazer parte da vida dela é uma aventura sem tamanho. Não tem como ficar entediado. Mas o que me preocupa é não fazer a mínima ideia do que a mãe dela queria dizer quando me perguntou se sua filha tinha me contado algo.

Agora era pouco provável que ela tivesse voltado para aquele tal de Jacob. Mesmo assim, eu ainda estava preocupado, pois poderia ser algo relacionado a sua saúde. Não sei se estou preparado para algo relacionado a isso.

Enquanto eu estava sentado no assento do avião, totalmente desperto, outras pessoas dormiam e a única luz mais forte vinha da tela touchscreen embutido poltrona da frente, pois eu escutava música para aliviar a pressão que a expectativa da viagem estava fazendo no meu pobre cérebro atormentado. Penso freneticamente em o que me aguarda no apartamento de Isabella. O que será todo esse segredo. Preciso dizer que a amo independente do que seja. Preciso deixar tudo muito claro.

…

Estou em frente a porta do apartamento ansioso e meio receoso. Quero tocar a campainha, mas não sei o que me espera. E as flores em meus braços ansiosas por encontrar os braços da destinatária. Eu toco a campainha. Silêncio! Não ouço passos do outro lado da porta. _Será que tem alguém em casa? A mãe dela estava esperando._ De repente, a porta se abre e uma mulher com os cabelos curtos castanho claro e olhos incrivelmente azuis surge na minha frente. Ela sorri.

– Edward? – ela ainda está sorrindo.

– Sim. Muito prazer, a senhora deve ser Renée, não é? – eu estendo minha mão para cumprimentá-la.

– Sim, é um prazer, mesmo que seja nessas circunstâncias. Por favor entre! – ela se afastou da porta para me dar passagem e depois a fechou atrás de mim. – Pode deixar sua bolsa aqui que mais tarde eu vejo se coloco lá no quarto da Bella, se tudo der certo. – ela dá uma piscadela. Ela falava num tom baixo.

– Onde ela está? – não consigo disfarçar minha ansiedade.

– Está deitada descansando no quarto. Tem um mês que ela não consegue mais trabalhar tanto quanto trabalhava antes. Venha eu vou te mostrar o caminho do quarto.

Fui acompanhando Reneé pela sala, depois um pequeno corredor até pararmos em frente a uma porta branca. Meio relutante, eu a abri e entrei. Isabella estava lá deitada de olhos fechados, mas se estava mesmo dormindo eu não sei.

Conforme eu fui me aproximando, pude ver melhor suas feições, o rosto que eu senti tanta falta, de certa maneira parecia mais redondo. A barriga um pouco estufada, elíptica. Parecia... parecia barriga de grávida. _Grávida?_ Mas a barriga estava um pouco grandinha para poucos dois meses sem nos vermos. Será que ela estava grávida daquele idiota do Jacob? Será que era esse o motivo da fuga?

Eu nem precisava pensar muito para saber que não importava nada se ela estava junto com aquele babaca, ou somente grávida dele. Eu ia dizer a ela tudo que eu vim aqui dizer. Não vou adiar isso por mais tempo. Enquanto eu me aproximava da cama para sentar ao seu lado e observá-la melhor, ela desperta e olha diretamente para mim, protegendo seus olhos da luz que vinha da janela entre aberta.

– Edward? – ela parece confusa. – É você mesmo? Como...

– Shhh! – eu ponho um dedo sobre seus lábios. – Por enquanto eu falo e você escuta. Depois você vê o que faz com o que vai ouvir, mas antes... – eu me aproximo dela e a beijo acariciando seu rosto de leve. – Eu quis fazer isso por tanto tempo que quase não acredito que está acontecendo. – eu estava quase deitado ao seu lado. Olho diretamente em seus lindos olhos castanhos, meu dedo indicador acariciando seus lábios. – Isabella, eu te amo. Te amo tanto que até dói porque acho que não cabe em meu peito. Eu sei que eu deveria te dito antes, mas eu tive medo de te assustar porque o que eu sinto é muito intenso, e eu sou uma pessoa assim, tudo comigo é intenso. Quando eu finalmente estava pensando em te dizer, você foi embora e eu não sabia o por quê. Eu fiquei desesperado naquele hotel imaginando todos os motivos possíveis para você ter ido embora daquela maneira. Só não vim atrás de você porque achei que você não queria nada comigo e eu não queria ficar lutando em uma causa perdida. Eu vim aqui disposto a te pedir para ser minha esposa, e não importa se você está grávida de outro, pois estou disposto a aceitar tudo que diz respeito a você. Tudo!

– Grávida de outro? Você não está... isso não é... espere um pouco. Você me pediu em casamento? – ela me olha confusa, e pela primeira vez desde que entrei no quarto percebo que ela parece abatida.

– Sim, Isabella Swan, se você me aceitar. E eu até trouxe um anel. – eu me apresso em tirar do bolso a caixinha com o anel. Mas antes que eu abra a caixa, ela me interrompe e diz.

– Antes que eu responda, eu preciso esclarecer algumas coisas. – ela se aproxima e me beija fervorosamente, me agarrando pelos cabelos e me puxando mais para perto. – eu precisava fazer isso também. Senti muito a sua falta e eu também te amo muito. Eu fui embora naquele dia, porque interpretei seu comportamento de forma diferente. Eu pensei que você não queria nada sério comigo depois que voltássemos para a vida real. Seria muito doloroso dizer adeus no aeroporto sendo que eu te amava tanto. Eu fui covarde, eu confesso, mas não podia aguentar aquilo, a despedida e tudo mais. Quando cheguei fiz um teste de gravidez de farmácia e deu positivo. Eu esperava um filho do que homem que eu amava mas ele não queria nada comigo, e eu não queria ter um filho com alguém que não queria o mesmo como te disse na noite em que jantamos juntos pela primeira vez. Eu senti medo da sua reação ao se ver preso a mim por uma criança que você amaria mas não a mãe dela. Não queria que se sentisse preso a mim por uma obrigação.

– É nosso filho? – eu estava surpreso, mais que surpreso, eu estava pasmo. Sempre fui louco por crianças e queria muito ser pai. – Mas como foi possível, nós usamos preservativos o tempo todo... – encaro Isabella atônito, pois me lembrei que na nossa primeira vez, no calor do momento, não usamos nada. – Aquela primeira vez quando eu perdi o controle e te agarrei. – não consigo parar de sorrir.

– Não é nosso filho, são nossos filhos, são três. – ela me encara a espera de uma reação, pois não consigo nem falar, estou mesmo perplexo. Será que as surpresas não iam parar de acontecer nunca? – Deve ser por isso que você pensou que o filho não fosse seu, estou com 3 meses de gravidez exatamente e minha barriga já está enorme. Jacob não pode ter filhos, e me contou isso naquele maldito e-mail que ele mandou quando ainda estávamos em Angra. Aquilo me deixou possessa. Eu tive que fazer muitos tratamentos para engravidar e ele era estéril esse tempo todo. Então para minha surpresa, eu engravido de uma vez só de trigêmeos, numa noite de descuido com você. Eu sempre quis ser mãe. Já estava começando a me sentir um pouco velha para realizar esse sonho.

– E eu sempre quis ser pai. Mas faz sentido serem trigêmeos, eu mesmo sou gêmeo de Alice. E ninguém é velho com apenas 28 anos, sua bobinha. – eu a beijo mais e a puxo para perto de mim. – Você não ia me contar nunca que eu ia ser pai?

– Claro que eu ia contar, mas eu estava morta de medo de te confrontar. E agora eu não tinha condições emocionais e físicas de enfrentar uma discussão com ninguém. Aliás, como você chegou até aqui? – e como que adivinhasse sozinha, ela completa. – Minha mãe te ligou, né?

– Sua mãe me ligou.

– Eu encontrei seu número na lista telefônica mas fiquei protelando para te ligar. Ela deve ter encontrando e feito isso. Ela está muito preocupada comigo e largou tudo pela metade lá na Flórida para vir cuidar de mim.

– O que está acontecendo com você? Ela não quis me falar por telefone, disse que eu teria que ver por mim mesmo. – Eu a tinha em meus braços e abraçava forte, não quero soltá-la.

– A gravidez está um pouco difícil. Não estou conseguindo comer nada e ando muito cansada, não pude trabalhar muito nesse último mês. Passo o dia praticamente dormindo. Gravidez múltipla ou gemelar é sempre difícil, segundo minha obstetra. Então logo, minha mãe terá que voltar para casa e eu não posso ficar aqui sozinha.

– Calma Isabella, eu estou aqui agora, onde eu deveria ter estado desde o começo. Eu vou cuidar de você. Eu sei que pode ser difícil para você aceitar ter sua vida organizada por outras pessoas mas eu te amo e não posso agir diferente.

– Pelas crianças eu aceito qualquer coisa, e ser cuidada não é algo tão ruim assim. Ainda mais por um Adônis feito você. E então, esse pedido de casamento ainda está de pé?

Eu levanto da cama, dou a volta, enquanto Isabella senta-se me esperando. Eu me ajoelho em sua frente, com a caixinha na mão, abro e pego o anel de diamante solitário e brilhante.

– Isabella Swan, aceita se casar comigo! – eu sorrio e beijo sua mão antes de colocar o anel em seu dedo anelar sem ao menos esperar pela resposta.

– Sim, Sim. – sua voz está embargada e ela chora me abraçando.

Ficamos um tempo abraçados e não paramos de nos beijar. Eu a amo tanto e saber que ela me ama também me deixa em estado de graça, numa alegria indescritível.

Meia hora mais tarde, eu precisa de um café, foram 5 horas de viagem e eu saí cedo de casa, estou quebrado apesar de feliz.

– Meu amor, eu preciso muito de um café. – eu beijo sua testa e acaricio seu lindo rosto.

– Eu tenho café mas não posso nem sentir o cheiro que eu fico enjoada o resto do dia. Aqui em casa quando fazemos qualquer coisa na cozinha, o cheiro se espalha por todo o apartamento. Minha mãe tem saído para tomar café quando ela precisa. Tem uma cafeteria no fim do quarteirão bem na esquina. Desculpe, meu anjo. – ela me beija.

– Não, eu é que peço desculpas, eu só estou cansado mas entendo que deve ser horrível pra você ficar se sentindo mal o dia todo. Eu preciso muito de um café puro e sem açúcar.

– Vai lá amor, eu não vou a lugar nenhum. – ela sorri e me beija demoradamente. – Depois do café não vou poder te beijar por algumas horas. – ela ri mais uma vez.

Com dificuldade eu a deixo deitada no quarto. Ao passar pelo corredor em direção a sala, pergunto a Reneé se ela gostaria de me acompanhar até a cafeteria, se ela gosta de tomar café deve estar louca para tomar pelo menos uma xícara.

Ela recusa porque não quer deixar Isabella sozinha. E eu dou de ombros, mas não dispenso um café por nada, quero estar bem acordado para passar a maior parte do tempo com a minha morena.

Ao abrir a porta para sair, encontro um homem parado em posição de quem ia bater na porta, com flores em um dos braços. Este só pode ser aquele ser desagradável do Jacob. E ainda com flores. Para a minha Bella? Nem sonhando. Cruzei os braços e o encarei impedindo toda a passagem, agora não tinha como ele me ignorar.

Quando ele me viu, vi sua expressão mudar da surpresa para a raiva em segundos e em seguida seu punho tinha atingido meu rosto em cheio me fazendo cair no meio de hall de entrada. Foi tão rápido que não pude me defender. Mas pelo menos ele me deu um ótimo motivo para socá-lo até deixá-lo irreconhecível.

– Então você é filho da puta que engravidou a Bella e depois a abandonou? – ele me encarava de cima adentrando totalmente o apartamento.

Eu o olhava com tanta raiva que nem dor eu sentia. _Aham, se ele quer briga, ele vai ter!_


	13. Capítulo 12 - Você é tudo para mim

– Seu imbecil! Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas assim como nunca a agrediria como você fez. – e isso era verdade, eu nunca encostaria um dedo nela se fosse para machucá-la.

Meu impulso foi levantar e socá-lo sem me importar com as consequências, mas quando eu estou prestes a levantar e partir para cima do babaca do Jacob, sinto que algo me impede, eram mãos que examinavam o meu rosto e tocavam gentilmente em meu braço. Eram as mãos de Reneé.

– Edward, você está bem, filho? – ela lança um olhar irado para Jacob, mas seu tom ao falar é baixo. – Jacob, você melhor do que ninguém sabe que não deve criar situações de aborrecimento para Isabella. – ela se levanta e caminha em direção a cozinha mas diz antes de sumir corredor a dentro. – Eu quero que vocês dois se sentem no sofá, civilizadamente, e esperem até que eu volte com o chá. – ela olha para Jacob, séria. – Jacob, estou falando sério.

[…]

Estávamos todos acomodados, cada um com xícara de chã mate quetinho. Jacob e eu em sofás de lados opostos e Reneé entre nós.

– Você não tinha mesmo a mínima ideia de que Isabella estava grávida? – Jacob me pergunta ainda com traços de raiva em sua voz.

– Não, eu nem imaginava. Isabella me deixou em Angra e voltou sem nenhuma explicação. E posso garantir que a minha surpresa foi muito grande, porque eu achei que quando ela me deixou, aquilo era um ponto final.

– Bem típico dela ir embora assim sem nenhuma palavra. – Jacob diz mais para si mesmo do que para nós, mas se encolhe quando Reneé lhe lanço um olhar de reprovação. – Desculpe Reneé, mas é o que ela faz ultimamente.

– O que queria que ela fizesse depois do que você fez? – eu disse já não conseguindo disfarçar a raiva latente. Meus punhos, cerrados sobre o braço do sofá.

– O que você fez Jacob? – Reneé agora estava curiosa e olha para nós dois com uma expressão interrogativa.

– Ele não contou essa parte, não foi? – eu já estou exaltado a ponto de explodir.

– Eu não me orgulho do que eu fiz e não há um dia em que não me arrependa disso. Agora entendo que mesmo que eu não tivesse gritado e apertado o braço dela daquela maneira, o nosso relacionamento não tinha mais saída. Ia acabar de uma maneira ou de outra. Eu estava apenas teimando porque pensei que ainda a amasse, mas percebi, tarde demais, que o amor já não estava presente há muito tempo.

– Então o que você está fazendo aqui ainda? – eu olho para Reneé e para Jacob na esperança de ela o expulse a qualquer momento.

– Eu posso não ser mais o namorado de Isabella mas eu ainda sou seu amigo. Eu quis saber como ela está, pois desde que a levei para o hospital no último mês, eu venho aqui de vez em quando saber como ela está passando. – ele percebe que eu pareço confuso e continua. – Assim que ela voltou, fizemos um acordo de eu ficar com vinícola só para mim e ela com o apartamento todo para ela, mas a vinícola vale muito mais do que a apartamento então eu fiz questão de pagar o restante do dinheiro, um preço justo, e para isso eu trouxe o contrato assinado e o cheque para entregar em mãos até o escritório de Isabella no centro da cidade. Eram 9:30 da noite, e eu pensei que seria um horário razoável pois não queria atrapalhar e sabia que ela gostava de trabalhar até tarde. Quando cheguei lá, encontrei Isabella sentada no sofá de sua sala, sua calça branca suja de sangue e ela estava tremendo, desesperada. Eu não precisei pensar muito, eu a peguei no colo e fui para o hospital. Segurei a sua mão em todos os momentos dolorosos, foi quando eu descobri que ela estava grávida e fiquei com ódio mortal do desgraçado que tinha feito isso com ela, ainda mais porque ela não quis me dizer nada sobre isso.

– Mas o que... – eu ia perguntar qual foi o problema mas Reneé me interrompeu explicando.

– Ela teve descolamento do saco gestacional, Edward. Por isso ela precisa de repouso, para que o saco se fixe novamente. Ela esteve muito perto de perder os bebes. E isso tudo porque ela é teimosa e estava trabalhando demais. Não sei se você sabe mas ela estava planejando vender tudo e se mudar para o Brasil. – eu assenti com a cabeça, pois esse era o meu plano também. Eu iria pra onde ela fosse. – Mas com a descoberta da gravidez de trigêmeos e o fato de ser uma gravidez de risco, ela teve que adiar, mas também não pode mais trabalhar ativamente como antes. Fiquei muito preocupada quando Jacob me ligou do hospital me contando tudo isso. Ele não poderia ficar aqui sempre e aparentemente o pai da criança não estava aqui também. Vim correndo para cá. A situação dela é delicada.

– Bem, agora que é somos noivos, Reneé, é minha obrigação também cuidar dela e dos nossos filhos. – Frisei a palavra "noivos" para deixar claro a Jacob que ele não era mais necessário ali.

– Noivos?! – Jacob estava visivelmente parecendo alguém que ouviu uma piada sem captar o sentido. – Mas como você foi rápido, hein? O que você é agora? Um cavaleiro numa armadura brilhante? – ele se levanta caminhando em direção a janela, parecendo tentar se acalmar a uma distância segura. – É claro que é a sua obrigação. Isso não é nenhum favor, o que você fazendo. Aquela noite no hospital enquanto eu estava com ela, foi horrível. Eu senti toda o desespero dela. Foi de cortar o coração. Apesar de tudo, a Isabella para mim ainda é alguém com quem me preocupo. Foram quase 10 anos juntos. E por isso fiquei com raiva de você mesmo sem te conhecer, imaginei que você tinha se aproveitado dela e a deixado vir sozinha de volta pra cá. E se ela tivesse me revelado qualquer coisa sobre você, eu teria ido te buscar onde você estivesse para que assumisse sua responsabilidade, a força se fosse preciso. – Reneé, eu vou indo, pois vai ser uma longa viagem até a vinícola e eu não quero chegar lá muito tarde, pois Ana pode ficar preocupada. Diga a Isabella que eu mando lembranças. – e caminhando para porta de entrada, ele se vira e olha para mim. – Vê se cuida dela, príncipe encantado! – seu dedo em riste como que me ameaçando caso eu não fizesse o que ele pediu.

O sujeito desagradável passou pela porta nos deixando a sós novamente. Eu não consegui engolir esse babaca do Jacob nem depois que saber que se não fosse por ele, teríamos perdido os bebes. Tenho vontade de queimar as flores que ele trouxe. Percebo que Reneé está me olhando e lhe lanço um sorriso forçado.

– Reneé, será que eu posso tomar um banho e trocar de roupa? Estou realmente cansado.

– Claro, pegue sua bolsa e me siga! – ela levantou-se e me indicou o caminho do banheiro.

…

Isabella passou a tarde quase toda dormindo profundamente. Eu me deitei ao seu lado depois do banho. Dormi um pouco também, mas ela conseguiu dormir mais do que eu. Assim que acordei, fui até minha bolsa pegar meu celular. Tenho que ligar para minha mãe e para Alice que estava preocupada comigo antes da viagem. Em Chicago agora, são duas horas menos do que aqui mas não está tão tarde ao ponto de eu incomodá-la.

– _Alô mãe! – _sinto por seu suspiro de surpresa que ela estava preocupada.

– _Oi, meu filho, como foi de viagem?_

– _Foi tudo bem, eu até já conversei com Isabella e eu tenho duas novidades para você. Mas primeiro, por favor, sente-se._

– _Eu já estou sentada, Edward. Vamos, diga, pelo amor de Deus!_

– _Eu vou me casar mamãe! Isabella aceitou meu pedido de casamento._ – eu escuto ela cochichar com alguém do outro lado da linha. _– Quem mais está aí? É o papai?_

– _Sim, eu estou contando pra ele as novidades. Vou colocar no viva voz assim nos falamos todos juntos._

– _Que bom, eu estou com saudades de vocês dois. A outra novidade é que Isabella está grávida, de trigêmeos. _– ouço um burburinho de vozes.

– _Nossa, isso sim é que grande novidade, filho! _– meu pai disse e parecia rir de alegria.

– _Mas ela está bem, Edward? Deve ser difícil para ela, pois deve estar muito cansada e enjoada. Eu me lembro muito bem como foi difícil quando eu esperava você e Alice. – _minha mãe parece ter se formado em preocupação na faculdade. – _Se houver algum problema, saiba que ficaremos felizes em te ajudar, meu filho!_

– _Sobre isso mamãe, há um problema sim. A mãe de Isabella me contou que ela quase perdeu os bebes mês passado e por causa disso ela está trabalhando pouco e precisa de acompanhamento constante. Sendo assim, vou ter que assumir os negócios de Isabella enquanto ela estiver ausente, mas não posso deixá-la sozinha no apartamento pois logo Reneé, a mãe dela, vai ter que voltar para casa. Mamãe, será que você poderia por favor ficar aqui algumas semanas para me ajudar a cuidar de Isabella? Ainda vou conversar com Reneé sobre a possibilidade de vocês revezarem para me ajudar._

– _Claro, meu filho, não tenha dúvidas que eu gostaria muito de ajudar e claro conhecer a sua noiva._

– _É uma pena que eu não possa acompanhar a sua mãe, Edward, mas não vão faltar oportunidades. – _eu podia sentir que meu pai ainda estava sorrindo em sua voz. Acredito que ele está mais do que feliz de saber que vai ser avô de três netos de uma vez só.

– _Eu fico feliz em ouvir isso mãe e pai. _– eu faço uma pausa enquanto aliso meu rosto, ainda estou cansado._ – Eu estou muito preocupado com a Isabella. Foi uma surpresa muito boa chegar aqui e saber que ela me amava e estava grávida. Mas estou muito preocupado ao mesmo tempo, ainda mais agora que descobri que é uma gravidez que tem que ser cercada de cuidados. Isso tudo é novo para mim mas é exatamente o que sempre quis, e eu não mudaria nada, nenhum detalhe. Aquilo que você me disse papai, na noite de natal quando toquei para vocês, faz muito sentido agora. Que nada é por acaso, lembra?_

– _Sim, me lembro muito bem. Apesar de te ver tão desolado, o que eu disse não foi só para consolá-lo, eu acredito mesmo nisso, Edward._

– _Eu gostaria de prolongar a conversa mas eu vou acordar a Isabella para ver se ela quer comer alguma coisa, acredito que ela não comeu nada desde que cheguei já que dormiu quase o dia todo._

– _Tudo bem, meu filho! _– meus pais falaram em uníssono.

– _Beijos, fiquem com Deus! Até breve!_

Desligo o telefone e volto imediatamente para o quarto. Mas Isabella está sentada na cama, quieta, olhando para os próprios pés, distraída.

– Quando será que eles ficarão inchados e parecendo duas bolas? – ela ainda os examinava.

– O que? Seus pés? Ah meu amor, não se preocupe com isso. – eu me sento ao seu lado na cama. – Tem coisas mais importante para nos preocuparmos agora, coisas como, comida. Sua mãe me disse mais cedo que você gosta muito de comer pêssegos em calda. Que tal uma pequena tigela agora, na cozinha? Enquanto eu como um sanduíche você me faz companhia. – me levanto e ofereço uma das minhas mãos que ela pega sem hesitar. – Estou gostando muito dessa Isabella obediente e boazinha.

– Seu bobo! – ela me mostra a língua e depois sorri. Não sei o que me dá, mas no minuto seguinte estou beijando-a. Desfaço seu já frouxo rabo-de-cavalo, adoro quando seus cabelos caem sobre os ombros, cacheados e brilhantes. São cachos tão lindos, como se fosse um anjo. A aperto em meus braços como todo o cuidado, mas não consigo parar de beijá-la. Seu cheiro, sua pele, tudo nela me deixa louco. Afasto-me antes que minha excitação fique evidente.

– Vem! – caminho com ela ao meu lado até a cozinha onde ela se senta a mesa enquanto eu abro a geladeira procurando pela lata de pêssego que vi por lá mais cedo. Quando encontro, pego a lata, um pacote de pão de forma, queijo, presunto e maionese, equilibrando tudo com a maior dificuldade. E despejando tudo sobre a bancada da pia, falo com Isabella que observa minhas peripécias calada mas risonha. – Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa mas não quero que fique chateada comigo.

– Não posso prometer isso, mas não acredito que eu vá ficar chateada sendo que você está tão fofo nessas poucas horas que estamos juntos.

– Você se importa que eu cuide de seus negócios durante os meses da gravidez, meu amor? – não posso ver sua reação pois estou preparando nosso pequeno jantar.

– Mas e o seu emprego na empresa da sua família e sua carreira de professor? – Isabella parecia confusa.

– Eu pedi demissão na Universidade mês passado. Pra dizer a verdade, eu já tinha decidido vir para cá te pedir em casamento mês passado, mas tive que cumprir aviso-prévio, pois precisavam contratar outro professor para o meu lugar. E meu trabalho na empresa da família não precisa que eu esteja todo o tempo lá. A minha função era viajar para dar treinamento e supervisionar implementações de estratégia de marketing. Isso eu posso fazer daqui. Acredito que vou ter tempo de sobra para cuidar dos seus negócios, mas quero que me ajude, me orientando, claro!

– Eu não vou recusar uma ajuda quando vem assim tão fácil. – ela sorri para mim. – Você mencionou um animal de estimação. É cão ou gato?

– Uma cadela, Dolly. – eu me dirijo a mesa, já com tudo pronto, primeiro servindo Isabella e depois me servindo de meu sanduíche. – Ela está com minha irmã Alice por enquanto. Eu não sabia qual seria sua reação ao me ver aqui e não queria trazê-la sem te pedir antes. Ainda mais agora que eu coloquei a venda meu apartamento.

– Colocou a venda seu apartamento? – ela parou a colher no ar, no meio do caminho para sua boca.

– É! Claro que eu não sabia qual seria sua resposta, mas eu estava querendo mudar um pouco. E caso você não me quisesse, quando eu voltasse, eu pensei em comprar uma pequena casa mais afastada da cidade. Mas não quero ficar longe de você Isabella, por isso se você ainda quiser ir embora para Angra, eu vou com você, eu quero fazer parte disso e para tanto, eu quero te ajudar a comprar o local onde vamos montar a nossa pousada. – Isabella agora me olha com olhos arregalados e ainda está mastigando, como que digerindo tudo eu disse. – Então?

– Nossa, eu... eu estou um pouco surpresa e um pouco... digamos, espantada com a naturalidade com que essa situação se apresenta. Tenho a sensação de que deveria ser assim o tempo todo e é isso que me deixa surpresa. Já a sua proposta não me surpreende nem um pouco. Você é esse tipo de pessoa, que gosta de se comprometer. – então ela afago meu rosto me olhando nos olhos. – Eu te amo demais para me importar em promover competições tolas onde nem eu e nem você vamos ganhar alguma coisa além de aborrecimento. Estamos juntos, e logo seremos uma família. Temos que estar unidos, caminhando em uma direção apenas. Para quê eu vou nadar contra a correnteza se é muito mais produtivo me deixar levar? A felicidade está sempre no mesmo sentido da correnteza, meu anjo. Eu preciso te agradecer por ter me mostrado isso. – ela se aproxima de mim, levantando de sua cadeira, me olha por instante de cima e me beija ternamente.

E eu entendi o por quê eu amava tanto essa mulher. Foi como um insight.

[…]

Quando minha mãe, Esme, chegou ao apartamento de Isabella, o encantamento dela com minha noiva foi instantâneo. As duas se tornaram grandes amigas como num passe de mágica e eu tive a impressão que pareciam conspirar contra todos os hábitos de solteiro, tipo acompanhar o campeonato de basebol tomando uma boa cerveja gelada, ou andar só de bermuda em dias quentes. Aos poucos fui me acostumando que se os bebes fossem todos meninas eu teria que me render de vez.

Ao longo dos meses, a gravidez foi se desenvolvendo mais ou menos de forma saudável, como o trabalho de Isabella ás vezes exigia que eu viajasse, eu passei algumas semanas de cada mês longe de casa. Eu também ainda trabalhava para minha família e também precisava viajar para cumprir meus compromissos com eles.

Alice, em suas férias, veio ficar com a gente para que minha mãe fosse para casa e virou outra melhor amiga da Isabella. As duas só falavam de decoração do quarto dos bebes, roupinhas, estoque de fraldas. Fiquei com saudades do Jasper e do Emmett. Agora eu entendo meu irmão muito bem quando ele faz algumas perguntas indiscretas. É difícil ser homem em meio a todo esse processo emocional e hormonal com o qual as mulheres estão mais familiarizadas, e a nós homens resta apenas dar apoio.

No último trimestre da gravidez, tanto Reneé quanto minha mãe vieram para nos ajudar pois estávamos com muito medo de parto prematuro. Os médicos nos explicaram durante toda a gravidez, que gravidez múltiplas muitas vezes não chegam as 40 semanas de gestação. Na maioria dos casos os partos são prematuros, adiantando para 32 semanas ou menos. Escolhemos só sabermos o sexo dos bebes quando nascessem.

O parto aconteceu na 36° semana, por causa de complicações e a técnica foi cesárea. Não foi o que queríamos mas o importante é que todos os bebes nasceram bem, e precisaram de alguns cuidados mas não precisaram ficar em incubadoras. Tivemos sorte! São todos meninos. Coitada da Isabella.

Toda a minha família e a de Isabella se reuniu para visitar os bebes em nosso apartamento. Só voltamos a nos reunir para o casamento 6 meses depois do nascimento dos trigêmeos. Lucca, Samuel e Julian são os bebes mais paparicados de toda a família, seguido da terceira filha de Emmett que tem agora 1 ano e pouco.

Isabella estava linda em seu vestido cor de pérola, que não era longo, a barra do vestido chegava, no máximo, aos joelhos. Seus cabelos em um comportado coque. E claro, com pouca maquiagem. Muito suave. Já eu, comprei um traje moderno, um terno estilo Slim Fit na cor bege com gravata de cetim azul bem light.

Na fileira da frente dos bancos de convidados estavam nosso três filhos no carrinho pajeados por minha mãe. Nós alugamos um galpão, numa propriedade mais para o interior, a propriedade estava mais para um pequeno sítio do que uma fazenda. Contratamos um juiz de paz, e montamos uma tenda ao lado do galpão onde seria a festa de casamento. Tudo organizado pela sócia de Isabella, Ângela.

Na primeira dança dos noivos, Isabella se emocionou assim que os primeiros acordes de Just the way you are, na versão jazz de Frank Sinatra numa versão mais lenta. A letra significava muito para nós dois, tinha tudo a ver com o compromisso que assumimos nesse dia. Eu beijei cada lágrima que rolava pelo rosto bronzeado de Isabella. Enquanto dançávamos, aproximei-me de sua orelha esquerda e sussurrei.

– Eu te amo.

Ela apenas me beijou em resposta. Acredito que não há um fim tão perfeito para um dia tão perfeito quanto esse.


End file.
